Le Masque
by Kurome95
Summary: (Recueil) Après dix ans de passion Harry et Draco se heurtent à la question de l'adoption, Ron devient le témoin des discordes du couple jusqu'au jour où Malfoy est victime d'un lourd accident qui le laisse gravement défiguré.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Le Masque_

 **Résumé** : Après dix ans de passion Harry et Draco se heurtent à la question de l'adoption, Ron devient le témoin des discordes jusqu'à que Malfoy soit victime d'un lourd accident qui le laisse gravement défiguré.

 **Genres** : Romance, Drame

 **Rated** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers revient à JKR, naturellement.

 **Pairing** : **Ron/Draco** , si vous n'aimez pas le Dron, pas la peine de se lancer dans l'histoire.

 **Publication** : OS, peut-être un recueil de OS, je ne sais pas encore.

 **Note** : S'il y a des lecteurs de Ronald, Weasley n°6, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'abandonne pas l'histoire j'ai "juste" perdu entièrement mon chapitre que je doit réécrire. En attendant je vous propose ce OS pour patienter et je m'excuse vraiment pour cette gène...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'hôte débarrassa la table et abandonna le couple quelques minutes, le temps de préparer le traditionnel "café avant de partir". Depuis qu'il avait divorcé trois ans plus tôt, Harry et Malfoy venaient régulièrement passer un après-midi chez Ronald pour entretenir leur amitié. Personne n'était dupe, l'ancien Serpentard venait chez Weasley seulement parce qu'il était obligé. Toutefois, après dix ans à se côtoyer - soit depuis la fin de la guerre – la relation entre Draco et Ron était devenue cordiale. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule relation qui avait évolué depuis la grande victoire : le Survivant et l'ancien Mangemort vivaient depuis des années une passion. Le terme n'était pas exagéré, et même Ron devait l'avouer, aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être, les anciens ennemis étaient tout bonnement fusionnels. Au début, cette relation n'avait pas forcément fait plaisir à Ron, même si aujourd'hui il ne doutait pas de la sincérité. Cependant, au fond de lui, il ne cessait de ressentir une sorte de malaise en présence de Malfoy. Non pas qu'il doutait des sentiments du blond, c'était autre chose. Malfoy semblait toujours si irréprochable, maîtrisé, sûr de lui. Connard aussi, il fallait l'avouer.

Le Gryffondor remplit les tasses, café au lait pour Harry ; noir pour Malfoy. Il revint rapidement au salon où le couple se chamaillait jusqu'à qu'il les serve.

"Tu ferais une merveilleuse femme au foyer Weasley.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi Malfoy." Répondit-il aussitôt en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Au plaisir. Tiens, savais-tu que Granger s'est fait engrosser ?

\- Draco…" Soupira son mari qui jetait un regard incertain vers son ami.

"Merveilleux. Et donc ? Tu seras le parrain ?

\- Il semblerait." Répondit Harry tout sourire sans relever l'ironie. "Tu sais, elle voudrait renouer avec toi depuis… votre divorce. Elle espère réellement que tu trouveras la bonne personne" reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, manquant de lâcher un juron face à l'hypocrisie d'Hermione. Le roux savait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas certaines prises de position.

"Merlin, j'ai vingt-huit ans. J'ai assez donné avec le mariage.

\- C'est un âge idéal pour commencer à fonder une famille" contra doucement Harry, "Cela fait trois ans que tu vas à gauche, à droite.

\- Borf. L'espérance de vie des sorciers est de plus d'un siècle. J'ai le temps, je peux bien faire un gosse dans cinquante ans. Je ne vais pas me presser.

\- Ca me tue de l'admettre, mais je rejoins la belette sur ce point." Intervint platement Malfoy qui portait sa tasse à ses lèvres.

L'hôte vit son ami se tendre immédiatement et lui lancer un regard torve avant de quitter le salon.

"Putain."

Malfoy se leva à sa suite, laissant le roux seul. Quelques secondes plus tard, les voix du couple s'élevèrent dangereusement. Et même si Ron n'avait pas de penchant voyeuriste, il ne pouvait ignorer le sujet de la discorde. L'adoption. Après une décennie de relation, Harry avait de plus en plus fait ressentir son désir de paternité, de grande famille et autres utopies familiales. Le Survivant avait toujours eu ce désir pressant, à l'exact inverse de Malfoy.

"Ron, excuse-nous, on va rentrer.

\- T'inquiète."

Le brun disparut, son manteau sur les épaules puis la porte d'entrée se referma brusquement. Ron soupira, vérifia l'heure et décida de se préparer pour aller en boite, remerciant son célibat pour ne pas connaitre ce genre de querelles.

Ha ça, il profitait bien de son célibat. Mais pas seulement au plus grand désespoir de ses amis et de sa famille. Après la guerre, tout s'était accéléré. La population trop heureuse de retrouver sa liberté après les horreurs et les nombreuses pertes, voulait célébrer la vie. Les mariages s'étaient multipliés, la natalité avait sensiblement augmenté, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appelait une ode à la vie. Ron avait été entraîné dans le mouvement. Sortant enfin avec Hermione, se fiançant avec la femme qu'il aimait l'année suivante, pour finalement se marier à vingt-deux ans. C'était si précipité lorsque Ron y repensait. Alors, que dire lorsqu'Hermione avait émis le souhait de fonder une famille ? L'ancien Gryffondor était certain que sa femme se consacrerait d'abord à sa carrière au ministère avant leur premier enfant, c'était dans l'ordre logique des choses. Ronald avait tout simplement paniqué pour finalement refuser et gagner un divorce à la clé. Il avait finalement chanté son ode à la vie en profitant de sa jeunesse en sortant, en buvant, en voyageant ; le sérieux serait pour plus tard. La jeunesse était si éphémère qu'il voulait se consacrer à une unique personne : lui. Autour de lui, il ne comptait plus les couples et les enfants. Ron n'était pas près.

X

Ce soir-là, il allait fêter la vie à sa manière, étanchant sa soif dans la musique, dans l'alcool, dans les courbes d'une femme. Ce ne serait pas la plus belle, certainement, mais elle aurait la même insouciance que lui.

Ron réalisa effectivement son programme à une nuance près, il avait opté à la dernière minute pour un bar homosexuel où il rencontra un jeune étudiant américain d'une petite vingtaine d'années avec qui il avait dansé toute la soirée. Absolument personne n'était au courant de cette "fantaisie", pas même Harry. Ron jouait l'innocent lorsque son ami contait ses ébats passionnés avec son mari, ne voulant pas le choquer avec ses coups d'un soir. À vrai dire, Harry Potter était un gay aux mœurs hétérosexuelles qui s'insurgeait contre la vie délurée de ces homosexuels qui alimentaient les clichés sur la communauté. Le roux se gardait donc bien de dire qu'il cherchait uniquement la bestialité sans même se soucier du nom de ses amants. Avec les femmes, Ron était plus attentif, mais il s'agissait d'une autre histoire.

Le sorcier fut tiré de son état second causé par ses jouissances par des tambourinements à sa porte ; son jeune amant d'humeur badin avait quant à lui sursauté. Le Gryffondor jura avant de se trainer hors du lit, saisissant au passage son boxer.

"Putain, mon pote, Malfoy t'a jart…

\- Ce n'est pas Potter." Le coupa sèchement le Serpentard.

Le roux cligna les yeux face à l'apparition plus qu'inattendue, Malfoy se tenait à sa porte, et malgré sa voix cassante, Ron remarqua l'inquiétude sur son visage.

"Quoi ?

\- Potter est là ?

\- Ha… non." Marmonna-t-il quelque peu mal à l'aise de se trouver presque nu devant le mari de son meilleur ami.

"J'ai contacté Granger, il n'est pas chez elle.

\- Il l'est. Elle le couvre et il rentrera demain ne…

\- Excuse-moi, je vais rentrer, merci pour la nuit." Interrompit l'étudiant américain en offrant un sourire au roux.

"Ouais c'était sympa, rentre bien."

Le sorcier sembla quelque peu déçu du manque d'intérêt de son amant d'un soir, mais il n'ajouta rien et contourna le blond qui le suivait du regard.

"Un homme, sérieusement Weasley ? Tu caches des tendances pédophiles en plus ?" émit-il finalement, consterné par la découverte.

"Mea culpa, il est majeur. Bon, vous vous êtes engueulés pour l'adoption ? Encore ?" éluda Ron, "Tu… Tu veux en parler ?

\- Tu me donnes un verre ?" Répondit Malfoy avec une nonchalance feinte alors qu'il avait véritablement besoin de se livrer, même s'il s'agissait de Weasley.

Ce dernier s'écarta pour laisser entrer l'intrus, disparut le temps d'enfiler un pantalon et servit un verre de sotch au blond, se servant au passage. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, en l'espace de dix ans, les deux sorciers étaient rarement restés seuls dans la même pièce. Néanmoins, l'assouvissement sexuel le rendait quelque peu philanthrope.

"Vas-y Malfoy, je suis tout ouïe à tes malheurs d'homme marié.

\- Enfoiré… Ça te fait bien rire, avoue.

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, je ne partage pas les désirs de paternité d'Harry, meilleur ami ou pas. Donc je peux comprendre qu'il s'agisse d'un sujet épineux. Vous allez faire quoi ?"

Malfoy soupira et but une longue gorgée.

"Je n'en sais rien, c'est bien le problème. Ça fait un an qu'Harry ne parle que de ça, c'est l'étape ultime pour lui…

\- Mais tu ne te sens pas apte à endosser cette responsabilité.

\- Hm, je serai à chier. Mais je sais qu'Harry sera parfait, je savais que ça allait arriver, qu'il voudrait une foutue famille. Je me disais qu'avec le temps je serai prêt mais ce n'est pas le cas et je doute que ce soit un jour le cas. Merde, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte à cause de ça.

\- Je connais bien ça…

\- Pitié ne compare pas mon mariage avec ta mascarade."

Oui, il n'y avait rien de comparable entre eux et son mariage avec Hermione. Ron savait qu'ils étaient bien plus.

"Le résultat est le même tout compte fait.

\- Je… Je vais accepter." Murmura Malfoy dont l'alcool le rendait fataliste.

"C'est une décision importante, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- Harry reste fragile, même si la guerre est terminée depuis des années. Il a besoin d'une famille pour se reconstruire pleinement, je ne peux pas le priver de son rêve.

\- Tu es sa famille.

\- C'est le sexe qui te rend si aimable avec moi ?" Demanda-t-il suspicieusement en réalisant que Ronald pouvait être mature.

"Je suis sérieux.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Et toi, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance."

Draco vida d'une traite son verre qu'il reposa sèchement sur la table basse, échappant au regard scrutateur du Weasley.

X

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la visite nocturne du Serpentard, le couple s'était réconcilié pour la simple et bonne raison que Draco avait commencé à faire de concessions. Ron mourrait d'envie d'attraper le blond et de la secouer un bon coup tandis qu'il essayait de calmer les ardeurs de son meilleur ami. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait pas être au centre des problèmes, et des problèmes il y en aurait forcément.

Alors qu'il renfermait un dossier du ministère des Sports, on transplana en plein milieu de son salon, manquant de lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque.

"Merlin !"

Il fit face à Harry, étrangement pâle et hagard, ce qui interpela Ron.

"Hé… Tu vas tourner de l'œil ?

\- Draco a eu un accident au labo.

\- Quoi ? Attends, viens t'asseoir."

L'homme le guida jusqu'au canapé, craignant de voir son ami faire une chute de tension. Etait-ce si grave ?

"Alors ?

\- Il travaillait sur une nouvelle potion instable, le chaudron a explosé…

\- Merde, des effets magiques ?

\- Pire. Il est brûlé au troisième degré. Au… visage et aux mains." Dit difficilement Harry en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, cherchant les bons mots pour le rassurer, mais rien ne sortit. Il se contenta de prendre le brun entre ses bras, lui promettant qu'ils iraient à l'hôpital le soir même. Toutefois, il se demandait à quel point Malfoy était blessé et s'il allait récupérer des dites blessures.

Le soir même les deux hommes allèrent à l'hôpital, après que les premiers soins soient réalisés. Ron tenta comme il put de calmer les angoisses de son ami, surtout lorsque les médecins affichèrentt des airs graves.

"Mr Potter…

\- Malfoy." Corrigea aussitôt le brun.

"Mr Malfoy… Votre mari est pour l'instant stable, il est sous sédatif. Après examens, nous sommes soulagés de voir qu'il n'a aucun effet néfaste d'un point de vue magique. Mais les dégâts physiques sont importants.

\- Il va guérir ?"

Le médecin secoua la tête et s'excusa d'avance.

"Comme vous le savez, votre mari est brûlé au troisième degré, les conséquences sur le corps sont graves. Sa main droite ainsi que l'avant-bras, qu'il a utilisé certainement comme bouclier lors des projections sont touchés. Une greffe de peau sera nécessaire mais le membre gardera de lourdes cicatrices. Nous craignons aussi que Mr Malfoy perde en partie la motricité de sa main en raison des terminaisons nerveuses détruites."

Ron qui restait muet et quelque peu nauséeux, soutint Harry par la taille.

"Une rééducation sera possible ?" Intervint-il finalement.

"Oui, peut-être. Il est trop tôt pour le déterminer. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Il est aussi question des blessures faciales, Mr Malfoy a quarante pourcent du visage touché…" le médecin s'interrompu à l'exclamation d'Harry avant de reprendre doucement, "Nous sommes désolés, nous ferons tout pour faciliter le rétablissement de votre mari mais il faut être conscient que les lésions sont irréversibles. Les parties touchées – particulièrement le profil gauche – resteront brûlées. Nous n'avons d'ailleurs pu sauver son œil gauche, Mr Malfoy a perdu entièrement la vue de cet œil.

\- Nom de Dieu, ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas possible." Répéta le Gryffondor, les larmes aux yeux.

"Nous mettrons à disposition un psychologue pour votre mari, les grands brûlés en ont bien besoin.

\- Ce serait possible de le voir ?

\- Il faut malheureusement attendre quelques jours. Tant que Mr Malfoy n'aura pas reçu de greffe de peau, la douleur sera telle qu'il faudra le mettre sous sédatifs d'ici-là."

Harry resta interdit, hocha faiblement la tête avant de se lever, regardant autour de lui comme à la recherche de son compagnon. Son corps vacilla dangereusement et le roux rattrapa in extremis l'homme inconscient.

X

Le drame fut particulièrement difficile à vivre pour Harry, mais aussi Ronald qui dut soutenir son ami qui rentrait à chaque fois de l'hôpital en larmes. Harry y allait quotidiennement depuis trois semaines, Malfoy devait bientôt sortir. Ron, lui, ne l'avait vu que deux fois faute de temps, mais il écoutait toujours religieusement son meilleur ami le soir après le travail. Le cadet Weasley se sentait particulièrement mal, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. Il avait toujours eu son côté rude et bourrin. Mais il se sentait aussi mal envers Malfoy, allait-il surmonter l'accident ? Le roux en doutait et cela lui faisait peur. Harry, tout héros qu'il était, restait une personne fragile. Dans son mariage, c'était Draco le pilier. Le Survivant arriverait-il à soutenir et à aider son mari sans se faire submerger par ses émotions ? Ron était certain que non.

Il avait vu Malfoy à l'hôpital, il avait assisté à une crise d'hystérie du blond défiguré. Défiguré, il l'était sans exagération. Son profil gauche était définitivement brûlé et son œil perdu comme leur avait dit le médecin, la peau était desséchée, insensible, rosée et fripée. Le profil droit était presque intact hormis quelques tâches issues de brûlures du second degré qui avaient dépigmenté la peau déjà pâle de l'homme. Malfoy entrait dans des colères monstrueuses qui parvenaient à terrifier son mari. Le brûlé tolérait à peine la présence d'Harry dans sa chambre, refusant que l'homme qu'il aimait le voit dans cet état.

Ron ne pouvait qu'encourager son ami sans lui cacher que les prochains mois seraient difficiles mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Harry devait se montrer fort et ce fut le cas les mois qui suivirent. Le roux en fut ravi, mais les quelques fois où il parvenant à voir les deux conjoints en même temps, il ne pouvait que voir les tensions du couple, la dépression de Malfoy et la détresse d'Harry qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver son mari. Le blessé s'était renfermé sur lui, il était plus sarcastique et mordant qu'il ne l'était déjà, même envers Pansy qui avait mis de côté son animosité pour le Survivant pour s'occuper de son meilleur ami. Malfoy se cachait, lui qui avait été si fier de sa beauté, de son charisme indéniable.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire…" Dit Harry après que Draco se soit enfermé dans son bureau.

"Il a besoin de temps.

\- Je lui dis que je l'aime, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me croit plus ! Je lui dis que ça ne change rien pour moi !

\- Tout a changé, Harry. Il n'est pas question de toi mais de lui. C'est une bonne chose que tu l'acceptes, je ne dis pas le contraire mais c'est lui qui doit s'accepter maintenant." Répondit sagement Ron en serrant la main du brun. "Malfoy est narcissique et égocentrique, ne le nie pas, n'importe qui serait détruit par ce genre d'accident ; encore plus en ce qui le concerne.

\- Je sais… C'est dur. Ça fait cinq mois qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble.

\- Sans surprise.

\- J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je l'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. Il me repousse à chaque fois, il refuse que je le regarde, encore moins que je le touche. Il est persuadé qu'il me dégoûte."

Il soupira longuement, complétement perdu par cette situation qui lui échappait.

"Harry, tu peux le faire. Mets-toi à sa place. Ça fait dix ans que vous êtes ensembles, que je vous vois vous aimer comme des malades, tu dois continuer. Il a toujours été là pour toi, surtout après la guerre. Souviens-toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Allez mon pote, je te fais confiance. Je vais dire au revoir à Malfoy."

Ron se leva et fit la bise à son ami, passant une main rassurante dans son dos. Il se dirigea à l'étage de la superbe maison du couple et toqua à la porte du bureau. À l'absence de réponse, il entra et vit l'homme plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage, la capuche de son vêtement moldu rabattu sur son crâne.

"J'y vais, passe une bonne soirée.

\- T'as de l'humour Weasley.

\- Baise un coup franchement." Rétorqua-t-il par provocation.

"Merci pour le conseil inutile.

\- Bon, si tu préfères un verre de scotch, tu peux toujours passer."

L'homme grogna et Weasley rentra chez lui.

X

Ron rentrait d'une soirée moldue mouvementée où il avait rencontré une jeune femme qui lui avait étrangement fait penser à Hermione physiquement mais avec un caractère diamétralement différent. Extravertie, sensuelle, et sans complexe, Ron s'estima chanceux de plaire à cette femme. Le bras autour des hanches généreuses, il l'attira hors de l'ascenseur, cherchant de l'autre main ses clés. Concentrés dans leur baiser, ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la présence d'une tierce personne qu'ils heurtèrent. La jeune femme s'exclama.

"Malfoy ?!" S'écria à son tour le roux.

"La proposition de la semaine dernière tient toujours ?" Demanda-t-il incertain.

"Je… Ouais, ouais…

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un… Ami. Bon écoute, je suis désolée ma belle, ça ne va pas être possible." S'excusa-t-il en sortant son portefeuille pour y extirper des billets, "Prends un taxi, il est tard, je serai plus tranquille."

La femme, bien que déçue de la tournure de la situation, remercia d'un sourire chaleureux Ron. Heureuse d'avoir tout de même rencontré un homme si attentionné. Elle le quitta sans plus d'histoire.

"Bon ! Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Entre Malfoy."

Les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement et le propriétaire des lieux se dirigea vers le bar après avoir allumé une lampe éclairant à peine la pièce. Il sortit la même bouteille de scotch que la dernière fois et remplit généreusement deux verres.

"Mets-toi à tes aises Malfoy, je t'écoute. Mais avant enlève cette foutue capuche, tu vas avoir une calvitie précoce à ce rythme !

\- Connard.

\- Parfaitement et je suis chez moi."

D'un geste brusque le blond retira la capuche mais garda la tête légèrement baissée. La faible lumière du salon cachait légèrement ses cicatrices ce qui expliquait sa coopération.

"Alors ?

\- Harry va me quitter.

\- Ne raconte pas de conneries Malfoy, ton cerveau n'a pas été touché jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

\- Vas te faire foutre.

\- La porte est derrière toi."

Le blond se renfrogna et but une gorgée pour se détendre, en vain.

"Je suis un poids pour lui.

\- Il est fou de toi depuis des années.

\- Et je le fais souffrir, il mérite mieux qu'un ancien mangemort ayant perdu sa fortune et défiguré.

\- Tu n'es pas un mangemort.

\- J'ai la marque.

\- La guerre est finie.

\- Mon nom est souillé, je le resterai aux yeux des gens. Ils attendent le moindre faux pas avec Harry pour me cracher à la gueule. Mon père est un criminel ; ma mère est morte de chagrin. Je n'avais que ma beauté pour gagner la confiance des gens !"

Les lèvres appuyées contre le bord du verre, Ron avait suspendu son geste et relever les yeux vers le blond, comme pour chercher à le percer.

"Tu n'as pas fait le deuil de la guerre. Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

\- Harry avait besoin de moi !" S'exclama le brûlé en guise de réponse.

"Oui. Et toi ? Qui t'a aidé à surmonter la perte de ta famille, de tes amis, surmonter les insultes ? Qui t'a appris à vivre dans ce nouveau monde ?

\- Il était à mes côtés, c'était suffisant.

\- T'es un putain de menteur Malfoy, ça me saute aux yeux maintenant. T'as toujours fait le mec fort, fait celui qui se foutait de tout pour Harry, et maintenant que t'as perdu ton visage, tu craques." Annonça Ron sans détour.

Il se leva pour allait chercher la bouteille d'alcool et remplir une seconde fois les verres ; laissant son invité se décomposer sur le canapé. Il refusait d'admettre que le Gryffondor avait raison. Il refusait que Ronald puisse le comprendre à cet instant mieux qu'Harry.

"Tu as assez donné pour Harry, pense à toi et repartez sur de bonnes bases. Ce sera bénéfique pour tout le monde."

Draco attrapa le verre que lui tendait le roux et en vida la moitié.

"Tu lui manques, couchez sans complexe, je ne sais pas. Retrouvez-vous, ce sera un début.

\- Je sais, Merlin, je le sais bien. Mais je sais comment ça va se passer ! Harry a tellement d'empathie…

\- C'est un miséricordieux." Rigola Ron.

"Hm, mais je ne veux pas de sa pitié, il va être doux, me demander si ça va toutes les trente secondes. Merde, je suis vraiment en train de te parler de notre vie sexuelle ?!

\- Ho, tu sais, Harry s'en charge très bien. Comme la fois où il m'a raconté comment tu l'as pris partout lors de l'achat de votre maison !"

Ron partit dans un éclat de rire puissant et Draco ricana pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

"Sacrée journée oui…" Répondit-il en revoyant des souvenirs de leurs ébats, "Il a toujours aimé ce genre de dérapage, il se sent protégé, il lâche prise.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez un couple versatile." Emit Ron avec un naturel déconcertant.

Ce naturel déconcertait Draco qui ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que Ronald puisse coucher avec des hommes, il n'en avait rien dit à Harry. La vie immature que menait Ronald contrastait tellement avec les discours justes qu'il prononçait. Il entendait souvent les anciens Gryffondor critiquer le manque de sérieux du roux mais l'ancien Serpentard commençait à comprendre ce comportement. La guerre les avait fait grandir avant l'heure et le Weasley refusait de sacrifier sa jeunesse. Il n'était pas le gosse inconscient que décrivaient Hermione, Neville, Olivier, le reste de la famille Weasley et les autres camarades du roux.

"Si les quatre fois où on a échangé les rôles en dix ans comptent, Harry est exclusivement passif en réalité.

\- Parfait pour assouvir tes tendances dominatrices tout compte fait."

Draco fronça les sourcils, du moins celui qu'il lui restait, l'autre partie de son visage détruit restait inexpressive. Il cacha son trouble en buvant. Ron continuait à le regarder et après quelques secondes, sa bouche forma un o dans une exclamation muette.

"Non !

\- Quoi Weasel ?

\- Tu veux qu'Harry te baise et non l'inverse !

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de parler de ton meilleur ami comme ça." Riposta Draco avec virulence.

"Je ne plaisante pas, il faut en parler à Harry. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas toujour tout contrôler, si tu en as besoin, dis-lui.

\- Tu as l'alcool sans tabou.

\- Et toi, tu l'as triste.

\- Je rentre." Coupa net le brûlé en se levant.

L'homme lissa son pantalon et remit aussitôt sa capuche qu'il avait failli oublier et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas énervé. Weasley ne réagit qu'en entendant le verrou s'enclencher, il bondit littéralement du fauteuil et se jeta presque contre la porte qui se referma bruyamment. Le blond se figea un premier temps et lança un regard assassin au propriétaire.

"Arrête de faire le con deux secondes.

\- C'est toi qui fais le con Weasley, là.

\- A force de vouloir faire toutes les concessions, tu fonces droit dans le mur. Ne donne pas tout à Harry, parlez-vous, vous êtes mariés !

\- Le protéger me suffit, je vais faire des efforts et ça ira mieux. Il a assez payé ces derniers mois.

\- Et toi, qui te protèges ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution."

Draco sentait sa gorge le serrer, l'étouffer sous les émotions. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Prouver qu'il n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas de Weasley qui le regardait à chaque fois comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Le Gryffondor tira brusquement sur sa capuche, lui arrachant au passage une grimace. Il sentit la poigne puissante du Weasley autour de sa nuque, ce dernier regardait impitoyablement son visage défiguré dans un silence inquiétant.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te baiser Malfoy."

Le concerné eut instantanément un mouvement de recul, croyant le Weasley fou.

"Ouais, on va faire ça. Je vais te baiser jusqu'à que tu abandonnes tout, que tu oublies tout."

Le roux se jeta comme un affamé sur les lèvres de Malfoy qui était fébrile tant à cause des mots crus de l'homme que par le fait que cet homme soit Weasley. Il répondit pourtant aussitôt au baiser en ouvrant la bouche à la demande du Gryffondor, se maudissant de son geste et se haïssant de trahir Harry de la pire des manières. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait réprimer un frisson au moment où Ron souleva son sweet-shirt et caressa du bout du doigt sa peau nue, retraçant les lignes de ses abdos.

Les bras tremblants, il entoura finalement les épaules du Weasley qui semblait absolument ne pas se soucier de ses blessures. Peut-être était à cause de l'obscurité ambiante, pensa-t-il. La main qui venait chatouiller sa peau descendit vers sa ceinture afin de la défaire alors que Ron quittait ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire. Malgré tout l'empressement, il avait fait attention d'embrasser le profil intact, là où Malfoy pouvait encore ressentir les caresses. Il insista longuement au niveau de son cou, mordillant la chair et exerçant une pression contre le sexe durci qui provoqua un râle chez le Serpentard. Il prêta à peine attention à son pantalon qui glissait le long de ses jambes. Cependant, il ouvrit les yeux lorsque Ronald s'écarta de lui pour venir s'agenouiller et frotter son visage sans la moindre honte contre le sexe emprisonné par le sous-vêtement.

"Harry conçoit le sexe qu'à travers l'amour. Il a raison mais je le conçois avant tout comme un acte libérateur." Murmura-t-il en inspirant longuement l'odeur masculine pour ensuite lécher toute la longueur à travers le tissu.

Les cuisses du blond eurent un sursaut à ce contact et il bloqua sa respiration lorsque le vêtement fut brusquement tiré. Le Gryffondor recommença le même jeu et vint presser son visage contre les boucles blondes tandis que sa main venait encercler le membre et y exercer une légère friction. Il releva les yeux vers Draco qui était visiblement perdu entre la culpabilité et le plaisir.

"Regarde-moi te sucer Malfoy."

Il se demandait comment Weasley arrivait à l'exciter avec des phrases si simples, mais surtout comment Weasley était passé d'imbécile à homme définitivement sensuel si rapidement. Il émit un sifflement en sentant les lèvres se serrer autour de son gland, aspirant les premières gouttes de sa semence. Il regarda la chevelure rousse bouger entre ses jambes dans un rythme soutenu qui le laissa pantelant. Il s'aventura à glisser les doigts entre les mèches, dans une caresse légère qui provoqua un grognement appréciateur chez Ron et qui se répercuta autour de son sexe.

Après de longues minutes, sentant le blond au bord de la jouissance, il s'arrêta et se recula pour admirer l'érection luisante de salive. Weasley se releva avec un sourire satisfait et entreprit de retirer le sweet qui décoiffa au passage l'homme. Dans un moment de lucidité, Draco retira ses chaussures et enjamba son pantalon, se retrouvant entièrement nu. Il était honteux de se sentir si excité par la situation, lui nu et Weasley encore parfaitement habillé. Ce dernier vint l'embrasser chastement et se saisit de sa main blessée pour le guider à travers l'appartement sombre. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur tambouriner dans ses oreilles et son souffle court.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Ron fit chuter son amant sur son lit et vint s'assoir sur ses hanches. Il eut un petit rire en voyant Malfoy rejeter la tête en arrière face au frottement rugueux de son sexe nu contre son jean. Satisfait, Weasley retira avec lenteur son t-shirt, dévoilant une musculature développée et bien dessinée.

"Surpris Malfoy ?" Demanda-t-il après avoir lancé négligemment son haut.

"Je…" émit le concerné pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange, "Je n'aurais pas cru, oui.

\- Il faut se montrer convaincant si on ne veut pas rentrer seul le soir."

Malfoy comprenait maintenant comment le rouquin parvenait à avoir autant de conquêtes. Il avait cru jusqu'à présent que leur entourage commun exagérait les débauches de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Weasley puisse être _beau_. Ron s'attaqua à son propre jean et écarta au maximum les pans, dévoilant l'érection moulé à travers un boxeur bleu marine. Ça non plus, Draco ne l'avait pas prévu. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il se léchait les lèvres à la perspective de se faire prendre. Et pourtant, il avait toujours cette voix qui venait lui rappeler à quel point il était abject de désirer ainsi un autre homme que son mari.

Weasley s'agita un instant pour se défaire de ses vêtement, mais il revint rapidement se presser contre le corps du blond une fois entièrement nu. Le souffle court, Draco avait largement ouvert ses jambes pour accueillir son futur amant qui lâcha un rire doux contre toute attente. Le brûlé se figea, se demandant si c'était lui qui provoquait la moquerie.

"Tout va bien." Rassura-t-il en venant l'embrasser doucement.

"Alors quoi ?" Demanda le Serpentard, incertain.

"Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, mais pas comme ça."

Il allait demander pourquoi au moment où Ron le retourna sans douceur sur le ventre. Un geste brusque qui contrastait avec le dernier baiser échangé. Il eut la chair de poule lorsqu'il sentit des baisers légers contre sa nuque, descendant avec une lenteur exaspérante le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui provoquaient les soupirs du blond.

Il eut un frisson d'anticipation lorsqu'il sentit Ron descendre toujours plus bas. Cependant les soupirs se transformèrent en un petit cri d'indignation au moment même où Weasley écarta soudainement à pleine main les lobes de ses fesses. Il ne cessait d'alterner les gestes doux et les gestes rudes, perdant l'héritier Malfoy dans plusieurs émotions.

"Je vais te bouffer Draco.

\- Oui..." émit-il difficilement, trop concentré sur le souffle contre son intimité.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire satisfait avant de lécher contentieusement l'intimité, profitant des gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlés de Malfoy dont le corps tremblait sous la caresse.

"Donne-moi le lubrifiant, tiroir du bas."

La demande à peine formulée, il recommença à lécher le trou. De son côté, Draco tendit le bras, tâtonnant à l'aveugle dans le tiroir de sa main infirme. Lorsqu'il trouva le tube, il le lança presque au pied du lit. Il tendit l'oreille afin de décomposer les actions de roux. Il entendit le bouchon sauter puis la pompe être pressée. Fébrile et honteux, il attendait avec impatience l'intrusion.

"Tu sembles si pressé."

Le visage enfuit dans les draps, Draco hocha la tête lentement. Brusquement, il sentit un doigt enduit de lubrifiant exercer une pression contre son anus. Sa respiration se coupa douloureusement dans sa gorge. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas connu cette sensation ? Depuis sa nuit de noces avec Harry où la joie avait été telle qu'ils avaient changé leurs habitudes. Cette sensation, bien qu'inconfortable, lui avait tellement manqué qu'il culpabilisa davantage.

"Ha ! Putain oui…" Cria-t-il finalement.

C'était si éloigné des sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il se masturbait en secret. Impudiquement, il courba le dos, offrant son cul à Ron qui l'étirait toujours plus. Le Gryffondor admira l'abandon de l'homme qui se déhanchait pour s'empaler lui-même sur ses doigts et se branler contre les draps. Il se demanda un instant comment son meilleur ami pouvait se passer d'une telle vision, Malfoy était si quémandeur que Ron ne serait pas prêt d'oublier cette nuit.

"Merde, s'il te plaît. Prends-moi !

\- Tu veux que je te baise ?

\- Oui." Répondit-il hâtivement, "Oui !" Répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction lorsqu'il sentit le gland contre son intimité.

Les mains rugueuses caressèrent un instant ses hanches avant d'y exercer une pression pour le maintenir immobile, à quatre pattes et offert. Ron s'enfonça sans douceur jusqu'à la garde, grognant longuement à l'étroitesse du blond qui s'était figé à l'intrusion.

Malgré ce premier geste brusque, Ron mut pendant plusieurs minutes lentement, presque tendrement afin que son amant s'habitue à sa présence. Il sortait parfois de l'antre pour la pénétrer à nouveau, accentuant la sensation d'écartèlement de Draco qui gémissait piteusement.

"Plus fort…

\- Bien sûr, tu n'attends que ça, hein ?"

Ron ne se fit pas prier et accentua aussitôt le mouvement, s'enfonçant jusqu'aux testicules à chaque vas-et-viens dont les claquements de leurs corps sonnaient toujours plus obscènes. Draco cria, couvrant les râles de son amant. Alors que le roux le pilonnait avec force, il se courba, collant presque son torse contre le dos de Malfoy. Le Gryffondor le saisit alors sans douceur à la gorge, le forçant à prendre un angle douloureux.

"Lève les yeux Draco, regarde-toi." Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Perdu, le blond s'exécuta sans réfléchir et tomba nez-à-nez avec le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Cette découverte lui fit ravaler un cri de plaisir.

"C'est toi, en train de te faire prendre comme un affamé. Tu le vois ton putain de visage ?" Demanda Ron qui ponctuait ses propos de puissants coups. "Ta gueule d'ange n'est plus là, tu ne l'auras plus jamais."

Draco aurait voulu détourner la tête, cependant le roux continuait de le maintenir douloureusement, à un tel point qu'il crut suffoquer. Un nouveau cri se transforma cette fois en sanglot lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait un instant oublié sa laideur. Jusqu'à que Ron lui rappelle cruellement.

"Tu as raison, tu n'as plus rien." Continua Weasley qui scrutait le visage en larmes de son amant – du moins du côté de l'œil valide – à travers le miroir.

Il se redressa finalement, replaçant une main possessive sur la hanche pâle tandis que la seconde alla se glisser sur le sexe qui avait perdu de sa rigueur. Il le flatta et fit de longs vas-et-viens.

"Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu es si désirable. Merde, je pourrais jouir rien qu'avec ta voix !"

Il se retira du blond dans un bruit humide et entreprit de le retourner avec une étrange douceur cette fois. Ron regarda ce visage détruit, un côté entièrement détruit, l'autre marqué par les larmes et la tristesse. Le Gryffondor vint essuyer les pleurs qu'il avait intentionnellement provoqués.

"Et quoiqu'il arrive, tu garderas ton foutu charisme à vie Draco et tu resteras un sale con."

Le roux l'embrassa avec une douceur qui faillit faire pleurer une nouvelle fois Draco qui vint l'enserrer étroitement entre ses bras. L'homme se positionna correctement et pénétra à nouveau son amant, reprenant leurs gémissements.

"Ron…"

Le concerné l'enlaça encore plus étroitement, les mouvements se firent plus langoureux jusqu'à leur jouissance les laissant tous deux essoufflés.

Lorsque Ron roula sur le côté, Draco ne put réprimer un frisson, éprouvant un sentiment d'abandon et de vide ridicule. Mais rapidement, le Gryffondor l'attira à lui, caressant négligemment ses cheveux.

"Tout va bien."

X

Un nouveau mois s'était écoulé depuis que Ron et Draco avaient couché ensemble. Le roux avait vu plusieurs fois Harry, sans rien dire à propos de leur coucherie. Le Serpentard n'avait rien laissé paraitre, si bien que son mari fut ravi de le voir enfin s'ouvrir depuis l'accident. Le couple semblait repartir sur de bonnes bases en privilégiant la communication même si le brûlé n'acceptait toujours pas ses cicatrices. Il lui faudrait certainement des années avant de les tolérer.

Ron arriva devant la maison de son ex-femme, la boule au ventre et les mains humides mais aussi avec une folle envie de fuir. Il voyait très peu Hermione depuis le divorce, cependant aujourd'hui il était bien obligé de la voir. Il serra compulsivement son bouquet de fleurs lorsqu'il sonna à la porte.

"Ronald.

\- Finch." Répondit-il d'une voix atone à l'ancien Poufsouffle devenu le nouveau mari d'Hermione.

Il mit d'office les fleurs dans les bras de l'homme pour s'en débarrasser et s'invita dans la maison, guidé par le bruit. Ron déboucha dans le salon où une grande partie de leurs amis étaient présents, ils étaient bien une quinzaine à féliciter la nouvelle maman du groupe. Les enfants plus âgés étaient, eux, en train de jouer dans le jardin. Il crut reconnaitre la fille de Luna, les trois enfants de Neville, et bien évidemment, les jumeaux de sa sœur. Cette invasion de marmots angoissait le roux qui salua tout le monde, Hermione en premier.

"Congrat' Hermy, il est mignon." Dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

"Tu ne le penses pas du tout Ron." Contra la jeune mère sur un ton léger qui surprit l'homme.

Il la regarda un instant, ne vit aucune trace de reproche. Elle était juste rayonnante. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient reprendre contact finalement.

"Je ne te propose pas de le tenir, j'imagine ?

\- Voyons, je ne suis pas une brute."

Il vint saisir le nourrisson avec une grande douceur. La tête fripée se contracta lors de la manipulation mais se détendit rapidement.

"Il te ressemble. Enfin, je crois, c'est difficile à dire."

Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, ils discutèrent un peu avant que la jeune femme soit sollicitée par Harry et Ginny. Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit le Serpentard installé à l'écart du groupe.

"T'as abandonné la capuche pour les lunettes de soleil maintenant que c'est l'été ?" Demanda-t-il en tombant à moitié sur le canapé.

"Tu n'as aucun style Weasley, ne cherche pas plus loin.

\- Naturellement. Tu vas survivre ?

\- J'en doute, je prévoyais de me bourrer la gueule pour oublier que j'étais en enfers mais il n'y a que ce jus de pomme de merde.

\- Hm, ça va être long… Faudra faire gaffe qu'Harry ne vole pas un gosse au passage."

Les deux hommes observèrent le brun qui était en train de tenir le nouveau-né avec un sourire béat.

"Tu lui as dit pour l'adoption ?

\- Il dit que je changerai d'avis une fois que le gosse sera avec nous. Je suis sûr qu'on va en reparler ce soir.

\- Et… Pour le reste ?

\- Je vois un psy." Répondit platement le blond évitant délibérément le domaine sexuel.

Il avait recouché avec Harry. Ils avaient parlé de leurs désirs respectifs aussi. Draco avait été passif plusieurs fois mais ce changement semblait si peu naturel qu'ils avaient repris leurs habitudes. Il était hors de question que Weasley découvre qu'il se masturbait en repensant à leur unique nuit.

La discussion fut interrompue par le discours d'Hermione qui les remercia de leur présence. Les échanges reprirent, cette fois moins centrés sur les enfants.

"Alors, Ron, quoi de nouveau ?" Questionna Neville qui tenait par la taille Hannah.

"Hm… J'ai envie de nouveautés.

\- Pour changer." Marmonna sa sœur avec ironie.

"Tu as dit quelque chose Ginny chérie ? J'ai un grand projet pour cet été, je vais partir à l'étranger !"

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un grand silence, Harry fut finalement le premier à réagir :

"Partir dans quel sens ?

\- Ben, partir. Quelques années je pense. Trois ans peut-être, j'ai trouvé un poste au Ministère.

\- Tu parles d'une nouveauté, tu bosses déjà dans un Ministère." Grogna Malfoy.

"Attends, tu pars plusieurs années comme ça ? Mais où ?" reprit Harry.

"Et maman dans tout ça ?

\- Hé tout doux ! Je vais en Australie, ce n'est pas la mort.

\- Merlin, maman va hurler…

\- Mais Ron, c'est à l'autre bout du monde !

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux."

Le roux fit la sourde oreille, offrant un sourire moqueur à l'assemblée qui tentait désespérément de le convaincre de rester. C'était encore une de ses fantaisies, un coup de tête parmi d'autre. Seul Malfoy ne chercha pas à le retenir. Au contraire, il le jalousa. Il jalousa la totale liberté de Weasley qui ne demandait l'avis de personne pour faire sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

"Bref, je pars dans trois semaines mais je rentrerai vous voir pendant mes congés. Parfait, non ?"

X

Ses amis avaient tenté de le retenir, en vain. Ron avait entièrement vidé son appartement, gardant le strict nécessaire dans deux valises qu'il emporterait le lendemain. Il avait dit au revoir à sa famille, sans surprise sa mère avait fondu en larmes.

On sonna à la porte, Ron se saisit du dossier de l'appartement pour transmettre la paperasse au propriétaire. Cependant, il suspendit son geste en découvrant le visiteur.

"Hey…

\- Je ne peux pas le faire. J'en suis incapable.

\- Respire Malfoy.

\- Je pensais vraiment pouvoir le faire, pour Harry.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- L'orphelinat ! Quoi d'autre !" Cria le Serpentard avant de se calmer, "On est allé à l'orphelinat, mais… J'ai avoué que je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Je ne peux pas, merde. Moi, père ?"

Ron se pinça les lèvres, devinant la suite.

"Harry ?

\- Merlin, ils ont tous raison, je suis un connard fini… On va se séparer.

\- Ecoute… C'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, on ne peut pas élever des enfants dans cette situation, il faut de la stabilité et la parentalité ne doit pas être un poids.

\- Il me déteste.

\- Tu as été clair pendant des années sur ce sujet, tu n'as pas cherché à le piéger.

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'avais trompé, et ça, ça ne passe pas."

Le Gryffondor soupira longuement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il imaginait parfaitement Harry chez sa mère ou chez Hermione en train de pleurer. Ron aurait voulu consoler son ami, mais ce serait absolument hypocrite. Il n'avait pas le droit de voir Harry, lui qui ne supportait pas les gosses, lui qui menait une vie libertine. Lui qui avait tout simplement couché avec son mari même si le Survivant ne savait pas que c'était lui le coupable. Il lui avouerait encore moins qu'il était devenu obsédé par Draco depuis cette nuit-là.

"Tu crois que c'est possible que je vienne ? Seulement quelques semaines, rien de plus. Juste pour…

\- Changer d'air ?"

Le blond hocha la tête.

"Partons entre connards alors."

Ron posa sa main sur la brûlure du blond qui fut incapable de ressentir la caresse. Il restait immobile, là, complètement à nu face à Weasley. Sans capuche, ni lunette pour cacher son œil blanchâtre, sans vie. Ronald avait toujours emmerdé les règles. Mais, contrairement à leur nuit, ce fut Draco qui fit le premier geste pour venir l'embrasser.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Selon les retours et si vous aimez ce OS, j'ai assez de matière pour en faire un recueil d'OS. Tout dépend de votre intérêt !

Enjoy =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Comment vous dire que je suis heureuse de voir que _Le Masque_ vous a plu ?! :D J'ai reçu tellement de beaux commentaires qu'il est normal que je le transforme en recueil d'OS. Merci pour votre enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur !

Voici donc le second OS qui se déroule en Australie, je vous informerai de la suite des aventures de Ron et Draco en fin de lecture.

Vous pouvez toujours remercier la merveilleuse **Westyversionfrench** pour sa beta-lecture du tonnerre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Le Masque OS n°2**

Ronald rentra dans l'appartement sur les coups des vingt-deux heures. Exténué par sa journée, il accueillait sa semaine de congé avec soulagement. Après s'être déchaussé et séparé de sa veste, il se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine. L'appartement qu'il avait loué dans le monde moldu australien était relativement simple mais extrêmement bien placé, à seulement un quart d'heure du monde sorcier, Ron pouvait tout aussi bien profiter de la capitale.

Il vit alors Draco installé au comptoir en train de manger un assortiment de sushi et de raviolis japonais. Spontanément, il ouvrit le frigo pour chercher sa part mais il tomba seulement sur la vision d'un frigidaire vide.

« Tu n'as pas commandé pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il, blasé.

« Non. »

Le roux soupira et referma la porte pour aller fouiller dans le placard à la recherche d'une boite de raviolis qu'il fit chauffer. En attendant la fin du minuteur, il déroba un sushi à l'ancien Serpentard.

« Va chier Ron. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sans insister et se contenta de récupérer ses raviolis à peine réchauffés qu'il avala dans un silence pesant.

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois qu'ils cohabitaient à Sydney, quatre mois que Ron était parti pour de nouvelles aventures à l'autre bout du monde et que Draco l'avait suivi sur un coup de tête le jour même de sa séparation avec Harry. Les premières semaines s'étaient étrangement passées entre euphorie et nouveautés. Leur relation avait été tout aussi curieuse. Complètement déconnectés du monde, ils s'étaient rapprochés et, inévitablement, ils avaient couché ensemble à de nombreuses reprises.

Pourtant, rapidement leur semblant de relation s'était rapidement dégradé, faisant d'eux de simples colocataires. Les deux hommes partageaient peu de temps ensemble, l'ambiance était devenue froide bien qu'ils continuaient de dormir dans le même lit. Au début, ce revirement de situation n'avait pas ébranlé le roux, ce dernier savait que Draco était toujours englué dans sa dépression. Entre son visage brûlé et sa séparation avec son mari, Ron se montrait compréhensif et avait su laisser de l'intimité au blond. Mais après plus de deux mois de cohabitation glaciale, Ron commençait à s'en laisser. Encore plus lorsqu'il se souvenait que Draco lui avait dit rester seulement quelques semaines aujourd'hui il n'était pas décidé à faire ses valises.

D'une part, l'ancien Gryffondor devinait que c'était dans le but de fuir l'Angleterre, ses amis et surtout Harry. Le Weasley n'était pas meilleur puisqu'il avait à peine échangé avec sa famille et ses amis qu'il avait impression de trahir en cachant la présence de Malfoy chez lui. Combien de fois il avait voulu dire toute la vérité à son meilleur ami qui était détruit par le départ de son conjoint ? Comment avouer qu'il avait incité le blond à coucher avec lui ? Leur quotidien était tellement instable.

Il leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui finissait de manger. À la maison, il acceptait d'avoir le visage découvert et d'exposer ses larges brûlures à l'extérieur cela restait encore impossible.

Malfoy se dirigea vers leur chambre, l'homme ne tarda pas à le suivre. Chacun se déshabilla en silence et se coucha en respectant une distance de sécurité, évitant soigneusement tout contact. Ils n'étaient pas un couple.

« Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. » Concéda tout de même le brûlé.

x

Le lendemain, Ron décida de profiter de ses quelques jours de vacances en errant dans le centre-ville, profitant des grosses chaleurs pour se prélasser à la terrasse d'un glacier. Il n'avait certainement pas perdu son penchant pour les sucreries. Et malgré tout, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été préférable d'inviter Malfoy. Engouffrant une cuillère dans sa bouche, il en conclut que non. Il allait profiter en solitaire de sa journée. Pour dire vrai, le comportement de Malfoy lui sortait par les yeux.

Il retrouva alors rapidement ses vieilles habitudes en allant faire la tournée des bars, chose qu'il n'avait plus pris le temps de faire ces derniers mois. Le souvenir des réprimandes d'Hermione et d'Harry refit surface mais il les effaça avec de l'alcool et la vision de belles australiennes dansant à quelques mètres de lui.

Le roux se trouva rapidement en compagnie d'une jeune femme avec qui il passa sa soirée au bar avant d'aller chez cette dernière. Après tout, il n'était pas en couple avec Malfoy même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur leur relation. Finalement, il se rassurait en se disant que cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils n'avaient eu le moindre contact d'ordre sexuel.

Retrouvant une certaine inconscience, il passa la nuit avec sa compagne d'un soir, ne rentrant à l'appartement qu'en milieu d'après-midi après avoir une nouvelle fois flâné dans les rues. Il était environ seize heures lorsqu'il retrouva le Serpentard en pleine vaisselle. Ce dernier remarqua tout de suite son retour mais resta focalisé sur la tâche ménagère.

« T'étais où ?

\- Tournée des bars.

\- Fous-toi de ma gueule, pendant vingt-quatre heures peut-être ? » Rétorqua-t-il agressivement.

Ron resta surpris, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Et, n'ayant rien à cacher, il répondit honnêtement :

« J'étais chez une meuf.

\- T'aurais pu prévenir, putain.

\- Parce que tu en as quelque chose à foutre ?

\- Oui ! » S'exclama le blond en jetant l'éponge dans l'évier avant de se retourner, visiblement agacé.

« Ok… Désolé… »

Malfoy grogna puis retourna faire la vaisselle, laissant Ron coi. Il se demandait d'où pouvait sortir cette subite scène de ménage.

« Tu ne serais tout de même pas jaloux ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Et puis quoi ? »

Ron n'en fut pas totalement convaincu, au contraire il éprouva une étrange satisfaction en entendant la réponse. Adouci par ce qu'il considérait être de la jalousie, il s'approcha doucement du Serpentard. Il put sentir le sursaut de l'homme lorsque son torse entra en contact avec son dos. Toutefois, Draco fit semblant de ne pas s'en soucier, trop focalisé sur l'éponge qu'il frottait avec énergie, et ce malgré le souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

« Tu pues. » marmonna-t-il.

« Menteur, j'ai pris une douche. Ecoute, je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit, le roux ne fut pas pour autant découragé et vint enlacer délicatement les hanches craignant un saut d'humeur. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la nuque, dans un léger baiser qui fit frissonner Draco. Cette réaction provoqua un large sourire chez le Gryffondor, fier de voir que malgré tout, il parvenait encore un peu à apprivoiser l'homme. Il parsema de baisers le cou, déviant vers la gorge. Draco abdiqua, délaissant sa tâche pour venir s'appuyer contre son torse.

Les mèches rousses venaient lui taquiner la partie intacte de son visage alors qu'un soupir de bien être lui échappait. Même si aucun des deux ne voudrait l'admettre, cette proximité leur avait manqué plus que de raison pour deux personnes qui se considéraient seulement comme des amants temporaires.

Encouragé par l'abandon progressif de Malfoy, Ron accentua ses baisers et le contact de leur corps. Ce dernier sentait son pénis durcir contre les fesses de son amant. Cependant il ne remarqua pas le blond se raidir légèrement alors que sa main venait glisser contre sa virilité.

Aussitôt Malfoy se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte, furieux, face à Ron qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

« Je ne suis pas ta pute Weasley !

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'après avoir passé la nuit dehors à te vider les couilles, tu peux venir faire ton beau dans l'optique de me baiser ?

\- Mais non ! » S'écria Ron déconcerté par la colère de l'autre.

« Si, c'est totalement ça ! Ça te fait autant bander l'idée de me soumettre ? Avoue, tu te réjouis de pouvoir enculer l'insupportable Malfoy, ça te fait te sentir puissant !

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » S'étrangla pour de bon Ron qui restait atterré par les paroles crues du blond.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir disposer comme bon te semble de mon corps. Tu n'es rien ! »

L'affirmation frappa brutalement Ron qui prit cela comme une trahison alors que depuis près d'un an il se souciait de Draco comme personne. Que ce soit en Angleterre où il l'avait aidé dans ses problèmes maritaux, dans sa dépression suite à son accident ou ici en l'hébergeant loin du jugement de tous. Face à lui, l'homme tremblait de rage, son visage à la fois brûlé et figé dans une expression de fureur faisait peur à voir.

« Je vois, commença calmement le Gryffondor avant de s'emporter à son tour, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? Quatre mois que t'en fous pas une dans MON appartement alors que je travaille ! Tu profites de moi mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de tes problèmes. On n'est pas amis, je ne te dois pas de service. Tu n'es personne ! »

Rouge de colère, il avait fini par hurler sur Draco qui restait pétrifié à l'entente de la tirade accusatrice. Devenu plus pâle qu'à son habitude, il quitta la pièce avec lenteur, ahuri.

Le Gryffondor entendit la porte de la chambre claquer, il ne bougea pas. Il s'assit sur le tabouret du bar et resta immobile, ne sachant quoi penser. Seule la pensée de ne rien représenter aux yeux de Draco lui tournait en rond. Il n'avait jamais su qualifier sa relation avec lui durant toutes ces années. Ennemis à Poudlard, rivaux après la guerre lorsque le blond avait débuté sa relation avec Harry, connaissances vaguement amicales après plusieurs années de mariage avec son meilleur ami à force de se côtoyer. Seulement, depuis presque un an, il était tout bonnement impossible d'y mettre une étiquette. À leur arrivée en Australie, il avait bien cru être ami. Et encore, il en doutait face à l'ambiguïté de leurs rapports. Ils partageaient une intimité réelle qui dépassait la simple coucherie exutoire et thérapeutique. Ron avait même été horrifié le jour où il avait réalisé qu'il faisait l' _amour_ à Draco. Puis, tout s'était dégradé.

Il enfuit son visage entre ses mains, fatigué par ces derniers mois qui n'avaient pas de sens. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était dans une impasse. Qu'espérait-il ? Mener son quotidien en Australie aux côtés de Malfoy en ignorant les problèmes, sa famille, ses amis ? Merlin, et Harry. Ronald s'en voulait tellement. Il fixa d'un œil morne la porte de la chambre, cela faisait vingt minutes que le Serpentard était parti. Si la culpabilité le rongeait, il s'en voulait aussi terriblement de s'être emporté. Au fond, il voulait égoïstement que le blond reste.

Incertain, il se leva, le cœur au bord des lèvres et se dirigea vers la chambre. L'homme resta figé devant la porte, se demandant s'il pouvait rentrer si peu de temps après leur échange virulent. Prenant le courage qui lui manquait à deux mains, il toqua. Silence. Avec précaution, il fit pivoter la porte. Il découvrit Draco, le visage défait, assis sur le lit. La lumière du soleil qui faisait tant pester Ron le matin, se reflétait dans la chevelure blonde. L'atmosphère avait un quelque chose de dramatique dérangeant. Il s'avança avec lenteur pour s'asseoir sur le matelas, il soutint difficilement le regard de Malfoy. Non à cause de la laideur évidente du côté gauche de son visage mais du remord qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux. Après quelques secondes de silence, le Gryffondor osa enfin parler.

« Je ne le pensais pas…

\- On sait bien que si.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Je me suis emporté. »

Le silence retomba, aucun des deux n'osait dire le fond de sa pensée. Ron scruta le visage de l'autre à la recherche d'une infime trace de pardon, il avait toujours été intimidé par la froideur apparente de l'homme. Pourtant, en quelques mois il avait eu l'impression de briser sa carapace.

Doucement, il porta sa main jusqu'à la joue brûlée de Malfoy, un contact qu'il savait particulièrement intime pour l'homme qui n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter son nouveau visage. Il caressa la peau rugueuse sans honte Draco admirait cette capacité à ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise alors qu'Harry avait été de nombreuses fois troublé par la blessure.

Une deuxième main vint encadrer son visage, il caressa à son tour l'avant-bras puissant du roux dans un léger mouvement de va et viens. L'échange étrangement doux dura quelques instants avant que le Gryffondor n'entame une approche pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser doux qu'ils n'avaient plus échangé depuis des semaines. Malgré leur dispute, Draco répondit aussitôt au baiser, soupirant de soulagement et de bien[-]être. Et bien que Ron eut approfondi l'échange lorsque sa langue vint chercher celle de son amant, il n'eut rien de plus.

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement, saturée de non-dits.

x

Le lendemain matin, Ron ne fut pas surpris de voir la disparition de Draco du lit. L'homme avait l'habitude de se lever scandaleusement tôt chaque matin. S'étirant de tout son long, il parvint tout de même à se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva le blond en pleine lecture de la Gazette du sorcier, installé sur le canapé face au journal télévisé moldu. Ron remercia l'homme d'avoir préparé le café et le rejoignit rapidement. Alors que le Gryffondor pestait contre une nouvelle vague de chaleur un hibou déboula en plein milieu du salon sous le cri de surprise de Ron. Déboussolé, l'animal vint s'écraser contre le locataire qui détacha avec précaution la missive, en parallèle, Draco cherchait une pièce pour payer l'animal et s'en débarrasser. Après quelques ululements et des plumes perdues, le calme revint dans l'appartement alors que le roux regardait avec incompréhension la lettre.

« C'est à ton nom…

\- N'importe quoi, personne ne sait que je suis ici. » Contra Malfoy.

Ron lui montra l'enveloppe où son nom était bel et bien marqué, le sceau du Ministère de la magie y était apposé. De mauvaise grâce, l'héritier la descella et parcourut le contenu.

« C'est quoi ?

\- Le service de l'immigration… » Débuta-t-il, « Je suis convoqué à Londres.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tout est en ordre pourtant.

\- Harry veut régler le divorce. » Répondit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Ron grimaça. Si Harry avait annoncé son désir de séparation quatre mois plus tôt, le processus du divorce n'avait pas débuté.

« C'est pour quand ?

\- Dans cinq jours.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Demanda doucement le Gryffondor.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

x

La pluie automnale de la capitale anglaise accueillit tout de suite Draco qui n'en fut pas irrité puisque cela lui permettait de dissimuler une partie de son visage à l'aide de la capuche de son sweat. De plus, le stress qu'il ressentait éclipsait le reste.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à la vue de son mari après des mois passés à l'étranger. Le Serpentard savait qu'il restait désespérément amoureux d'Harry, en dix ans ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas amoindris, au contraire. C'était bien à cause de ça qu'il était prêt à faire toutes les concessions pour satisfaire le sorcier qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait tout détruit, c'était cruellement comique. Merlin, qu'il aurait aimé tout recommencer ! Retrouver Harry et reprendre leur quotidien.

Le Serpentard avait pris la direction de son ancien domicile, au bord de la tachycardie. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de revoir son mari. Après tout, il avait fui à l'autre bout du monde. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant d'oser frapper à la porte de la maison. Lorsqu'on lui ouvrit sa respiration se stoppa sous le coup de l'appréhension.

« Salut.

\- Salut. » Souffla-t-il en résistant à l'envie de détourner le regard.

Harry le regardait avec une certaine tristesse. Après toutes ces années, le Gryffondor s'était toujours montré particulièrement émotif. Malfoy s'était d'ailleurs souvent moqué de ce trait de caractère. Ces yeux reflétaient la moindre émotion avec une telle intensité. Il regrettait le temps où Harry portait exclusivement ses lunettes immondes qui constituaient une maigre barrière. Le brun l'invita à rentrer et il fut surpris par le rangement militaire qui régnait dans la maison. D'eux deux, c'était toujours le Serpentard le plus maniaque.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, chacun dans un fauteuil sans qu'aucun n'entame la discussion. N'était-ce pas pour le fantasme d'une maison pleine de vie qu'Harry désirait autant avoir des enfants ? Avoir une ribambelle d'enfants pour égayer la vie du Survivant ?

« Comment tu vas Draco ? C'est impossible de savoir où tu es. » Demanda calmement son époux.

« Je… J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, j'imagine. J'étais perdu…

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir. »

Draco serra les lèvres, ayant parfaitement entendu l'aigreur dans ses mots. Il resta muet, il savait de quoi il était question.

« Je sais que depuis l'accident ça a été difficile pour toi, vraiment. Je comprends. Mais, s'il te plait, pourquoi tu m'as trompé ? Tu savais pourtant que je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le sais. » Répondit le Serpentard, la gorge serrée.

« Alors pourquoi ? On a surmonté la guerre, on s'est marié contre l'avis de tous, on aurait pu former une famille. On pouvait surmonter ça aussi. »

Le brûlé ne s'en sentit que plus mal face à la détresse d'Harry.

« Je n'en sais rien, je te promets que je ne sais pas…

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre. Ça ne te ressemble pas, et même si tu détestes que je dise ça, je sais que tu es un sentimental ! »

Un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot échappa au blond. Le pire était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait couché la première fois avec Ronald, pour les fois suivantes il préférait se voiler la face. Il aurait voulu rejeter toute la faute sur le roux. C'était lui qui était venu l'embrasser, lui qui avait pris en main leurs ébats, lui qui avait enclenché tout cela. Il n'avait aucune raison valable pour expliquer le besoin presque viscéral qu'il avait éprouvé cette nuit-là.

« Je n'en sais rien Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Crois-moi, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait subir tout cela. »

Face à la détress de l'homme, Harry s'adoucit légèrement malgré la peine qu'il ressentait. Il se pencha sur son fauteuil et vint poser une main sur le genou de son mari.

« Nous… Nous pourrions essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

Draco crut rêver, il regarda Harry comme pour savoir s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru tant l'opportunité lui semblait inespérée. À cet instant il souhaitait seulement prendre le Gryffondor et l'enlacer étroitement contre lui après tous ces mois d'absence et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

« Je… »

Mais la question de l'adoption le frappa. Il savait que si Harry pouvait lui pardonner la tromperie, et encore il en doutait s'il venait à apprendre avec qui il avait couché, jamais Harry ne sacrifierait son rêve de paternité.

«… Suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te faire subir mes choix, pas ça. »

Il vit le regard du brun se voiler, il avait l'impression d'être un bourreau.

« Tu mérites tellement d'avoir une famille. »

Qu'il savait incapable de construire, lui qui n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour les enfants, lui qui avait grandi sans affection paternelle, lui qui ne serait jamais un modèle.

x

De son côté, Ron se rongeait les ongles. Il avait repris son travail au Ministère, cependant il n'avait pas cessé se faire du souci pour Draco. Il se demandait si le blond allait supporter de revoir Harry. Lui-même serait bien incapable de regarder dans les yeux son meilleur ami, alors il n'osait imaginer ce que devait ressentir le Serpentard.

Une fois rentré à l'appartement il fut tel un lion en cage et sur les nerfs. Il n'était même pas certain que Malfoy rentre ce soir. Merlin, qu'il craignait la réaction de l'homme ! Il avait fini par sortir une bouteille de vin, l'accessoire indispensable pour toutes les questions existentielles qu'il se posait et qui restaient sans réponse.

À deux heures du matin, alors que Ron commençait à se demander comment sa mère avait pu élever sept enfants sans en tuer un, il entendit la serrure s'enclencher. Draco apparut dans le salon, étonné de voir le Gryffondor encore éveillé mais n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de déposer son sac dans l'entrée et de se déchausser en silence avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Toujours sans un mot, il se saisit de la bouteille et examina l'étiquette.

« Un Sauternes ? On ne s'emmerde pas.

\- Cadeau de bienvenue du boulot, me disais que t'en aurais besoin.

\- C'est pourquoi tu la bois tout seul.

\- J'en suis seulement à mon deuxième verre. » Se dédouana Ron en montrant son verre en guise de preuve.

Le blond se saisit du verre en faisant fi des protestations et but rapidement le contenu.

« Tu bois ça comme du cidre ! » Protesta Ron légèrement outré.

« J'ai signé les papiers du divorce. » Annonça-t-il brutalement.

Aussitôt le Gryffondor attendit la suite, intrigué par le calme apparent de l'autre.

« Il m'a proposé de reprendre notre vie et j'ai refusé comme un con car je suis incapable d'être le père de famille qu'il fantasme. »

Ron l'écoutait religieusement, sachant parfaitement que Draco avait toujours été touché lorsque cela concernait les désirs familiaux d'Harry. Encore plus, il devinait à quel point il avait été difficile au blond de refuser cette proposition.

« Ron, nous sommes quoi nous ?

\- Ne discutons pas de ça ce soir, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Déclina-t-il doucement comme pour ne pas froisser l'autre.

« Pendant toutes ces années je t'ai considéré comme un imbécile heureux, trop immature pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs je pensais que c'était à cause de ça que Granger t'avait quitté. Comment on peut s'accorder sur tant de points maintenant ?

\- Tu as eu une longue journée, tu devrais te reposer maintenant…

\- Pourquoi je suis attiré par toi alors que tu es le contraire d'Harry ?! »

Draco s'était brusquement enflammé, comme en colère contre Ronald. Il s'était levé, en proie à de sentiments contradictoires alors que Ron assimilait la révélation.

« Comment tu as pu faire ça alors que tu es depuis toujours fourré avec Harry ? Tu n'avais pas le droit !

\- Et moi alors ? Je lui explique comment ? Tu crois que je ne me pose pas des questions sur… sur notre relation ! Tout le monde me croit hétéro en plus ! T'imagines le bordel ?

\- Justement, c'est quoi notre relation ?

\- Tu me fais chier à faire l'autruche ! Tu me plais, voilà. Je veux un truc sérieux. »

Ils se turent, chacun rouge de colère. Pour la première fois ils avaient osé avouer ce qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre malgré le sentiment de honte qui les rongeait depuis des mois. Ne sachant s'ils devaient se satisfaire de ces révélations ou se sentir davantage coupables ils se jugèrent du regard. Cependant, qu'importe ce qu'ils décideraient de faire, leur passif les condamnait déjà moralement.

Draco fut le premier à réagir, il s'avança vers le canapé et saisit avec une telle brutalité le col de Ron que ce dernier crut sincèrement qu'il allait le frapper. Le blond plaqua sans la moindre douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes, étouffant le couinement de douleur du Gryffondor. Après quelques secondes, Ron parvint à se libérer et se recula contre le dossier du canapé pour instaurer une distance de sécurité. Cela ne découragea pas l'homme qui, à moitié installé sur les cuisses du roux, entreprit de dévorer sa gorge.

« Draco… Tu n'es clairement pas dans ton état normal… Tu n'es pas émotionnellement prêt pour…

\- Va te faire foutre avec tes pseudos analyses de psy.

\- Tu viens de divorcer nom de… »

Un gémissement le coupa, certainement pas de plaisir, et Ron fusilla Draco qui venait de lui tirer les cheveux.

« Je te jure Ronald que tu vas te la fermer… » Menaça-t-il en venant cette fois franchement se coller contre le corps de son amant.

Ron réalisa que l'homme n'allait pas changer d'idée et abdiqua, prenant part à l'échange. Rarement leurs échanges avaient été si brusques, quelque chose d'important se jouait ce soir-là. Le roux passa une main sur le bas du dos, caressant la peau nue avant de jouer avec la limite du pantalon où il y glissa le bout de ses doigts. Embarrassé par la ceinture, il y renonça et la tira un coup vers lui pour mettre en contact leur érection.

Un soupir amusé passa ses lèvres en sentant le blond se battre avec sa chemise, il admirait le côté impatient de l'homme lors de leurs ébats, cela contrastait avec une telle force avec son habituel sang-froid. D'un geste sec sa chemise glissa de ses épaules, Ron gesticula pour libérer ses bras des manches, laissant le temps à Draco pour venir parsemer de baisers son torse. Un frisson le parcourut au passage des mèches blondes sur sa peau. Et, ce fut avec un sourire goguenard, qu'il regarda le Serpentard glisser de ses genoux pour venir s'agenouiller entre eux. Installé entre ses cuisses, le visage à quelques centimètres de sa braguette, le blond releva la tête.

« Un problème ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de couvrir de sa main l'entrejambe de Ron et y exercer paresseusement une pression des testicules à la verge. Il adoptait un air songeur.

« On va dans la chambre.

\- Sérieux Draco, tu ne peux pas casser le rythme comme ça… » Dit-il piteusement en désignant son érection conséquente qui demandait plus que de simples caresses.

Loin de se soucier du malheur relatif du roux, le Serpentard se releva et se débarrassa de son sweat, dévoilant à son tour son torse. Toujours boudeur, Ron regarda toutefois d'un œil attentif son petit manège. Admirant le corps avec envie, il était conscient que Draco entretenait minutieusement sa musculature pour compenser sa défiguration. C'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour combler la perte et même si personne ne pouvait voir son corps, cela soulageait grandement sa conscience. Ron se sentait alors privilégié d'être le seul à le voir dans sa globalité.

Alors que Draco commençait à retirer ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements, Ron vint défaire sa braguette, se soulageant de la pression. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'homme lui proposait un strip-tease vue la rapidité dont il faisait preuve mais Ron s'humidifia les lèvres lorsque Draco se présenta dans toute sa nudité. Le sexe tendu fièrement dans sa direction, le roux ne put s'empêcher de venir le taquiner en passant un doigt le long de la veine gorgée. Il eut un soubresaut.

Mais aussitôt Draco se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre. Le Gryffondor bondit et manqua de perdre l'équilibre en entreprenant de se déshabiller. L'homme était déjà assis sur le lit lorsqu'il arriva nu à son tour dans la pièce. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se précipite sur lui, le plaquant de tout son long contre le matelas. Aussitôt les jambes du blond s'enroulèrent autour du bassin de son amant. Les deux corps étroitement enlacés.

Impatient, Ron chercha à ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet mais à peine eut il amorcé le geste que leurs positions s'échangèrent. À présent à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, Draco récupéra de lui-même le tube de lubrifiant. Malgré les deux mois passés sans relation sexuelle, le Gryffondor se souvenait tout de même des positions de prédilection de son amant. Il regarda tranquillement l'homme avant de froncer les sourcils face à son sourire en coin.

« Il y a un détail que tu as oublié Ron… chuchota-t-il, Je ne me contente pas d'un rôle. Je veux tellement te prendre. »

Le souffle de Ron se coupa, pris de court par l'envie imprévisible de Draco. Jamais ils n'avaient envisagé échanger les positions et cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté la sodomie. Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le premier soir où ils avaient couché ensemble. Si Draco se montrait démonstratif en tant que passif, il ne restait pas moins versatile. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il s'était plaint du manque de diversité dans ses rapports avec Harry. Ron se fustigea de penser à son ami à un moment pareil mais il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de reproduire la même erreur. Pourtant, il appréhendait d'expérimenter.

« Je ne pense pas… »

Il se sentait quelque part honteux d'avoir peur et de ne pas vouloir bouleverser les habitudes malgré la part infime en lui qui voulait satisfaire son amant. Draco le regarda avec indulgence et vint l'embrasser légèrement.

« Tu n'aimes pas ou tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

\- Jamais fait. » Admit-il avec embarras.

« Est-ce que tu veux essayer ? »

Ron savait que s'il refusait, Draco n'insisterait pas mais il avait l'intime conviction que quelque chose d'important se jouait ce soir. Se pinçant les lèvres, il finit par acquiescer. L'appréhension restait palpable. Le blond sourit et reprit ses caresses malgré la légère tension dans les muscles de l'homme. De son côté, Ron avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait sur sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui venaient se répercuter dans ses oreilles. Il sentait courir sur sa peau les doigts et le souffle chaud du Serpentard, il se focalisa sur eux et ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel amant mais de Draco, la seule personne avec qui il avait entretenu un semblant de relation depuis son propre divorce. Il savait qu'il pouvait donner toute sa confiance à l'homme mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était rapidement déstabilisé par l'inconnu. Il rougit fortement en sentant Draco lui écarter les cuisses, saisi par le sentiment d'être exposé. Il se jura de garder les yeux fermés.

Il soupira d'aise au début de la fellation que lui offrait le blond, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une diversion, un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. N'arrêtant pas sa caresse buccale, Draco déposa une dose de lubrifiant sur le bout de ses doigts avant de les glisser le long de la raie. Cette première approche fit frissonner Ron qui retint sa respiration en sentant un doigt masser le contour de son anus.

Bien décidé à prendre son temps, le Serpentard massa l'entrée un moment avant d'y exercer une plus forte pression, y enfonçant une phalange. La pénétration fut progressive et le Gryffondor devait bien admettre, qu'en soit, un doigt n'était en rien douloureux, juste hautement perturbant. C'était la suite qui l'inquiétait. Les allers-retours continuèrent au même rythme que les lèvres autour de son pénis jusqu'à qu'un deuxième doigt ne s'ajoute. La respiration de Ron se fit laborieuse et bien que connaissant très bien la théorie, il peina à se détendre. Il se sentait désolé que les préparations s'éternisent, imaginant l'érection de Draco en train de diminuer. Malgré le tiraillement douloureux, il fit un mouvement de bassin pour accentuer la pénétration. Face à la manœuvre, le Serpentard interrompit la fellation.

« Ne te presse pas.

\- Mais…

\- Je veux que tu y prennes du plaisir. »

Ron qui avait finalement ouvert les yeux, hocha la tête. Satisfait, le Serpentard déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de reprendre ses caresses, exerçant cette fois un mouvement de ciseaux. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'achever la préparation à l'aide d'un troisième doigt. Il remonta aussitôt pour venir embrasser longuement Ron. Les deux corps ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, la virilité du blond reprit de la vigueur.

« Je peux ?

\- Hm… » Marmonna-t-il, cramoisi.

Draco eut un rire discret, et, après un dernier baiser, il vint s'installer entre ses cuisses. Il reprit du lubrifiant et enduit consciencieusement son sexe, avant de venir positionner son gland contre l'anus. Draco était lui aussi intimidé par cette nouveauté, craignant quelque part que ce premier rapport devienne une mauvaise expérience pour le roux.

« Vas-y. » L'encouragea ce dernier.

Prudemment, il s'immisça, scrutant le visage soucieux de son amant. Et, alors que c'était le pire moment pour se questionner, Draco se demanda tout simplement si Ron n'était pas fait pour ce rôle. Déglutissant, il essaya de chasser cette idée et fit quelques vas et viens lents. Ron avait à nouveau fermé les yeux, il travaillait visiblement sur sa respiration. Toutefois, lorsqu'un soupir franchit ses lèvres, le Serpentard ressentit un énorme soulagement et accentua le mouvement. Le Gryffondor avait fini par s'habituer et gémissait de plaisir sous les tentatives de Draco pour trouver sa prostate.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que son amant était détendu, il imposa un mouvement ample et langoureux. Il admira l'expression d'abandon de Ronald et la cruelle comparaison avec Harry le frappa. Lui qui n'avait connu qu'Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les deux hommes. Là où son mari avait toujours été passionnel et expressif lors de leurs ébats Ron se montrait lascif. Exprimant son plaisir non pas avec des cris mais avec de longs gémissements et des râles profondes, rauques. N'y tenant plus, il s'allongea contre son amant et la pénétration devint plus saccadée. Il embrassa la chair qui était à sa portée, sentant la gorge vibrer à cause des plaintes. Il y avait quelque chose libérateur à franchir les derniers interdits.

Au rythme désordonné des coups de reins, Ron finit par jouir entre leur corps étriqués, vite suivi par le Serpentard. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa presque bercer par la respiration irrégulière. Le Gryffondor passa ses bras autour de lui sans dire un mot.

« Ça t'allait ? » Demanda après quelques minutes Draco.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Ha.

\- J'ai aimé. Vraiment. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il enlaça plus fort le blond qui grogna pour la forme, bien que soulagé.

« Par contre tu pues.

\- Toujours le mot pour plaire. »

x

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le divorce de Draco et sa mise en couple avec Ronald. Les deux hommes restaient encore pudiques sur leurs sentiments mais ils avaient fini par les accepter et leur cohabitation ne s'en portait que mieux. Le Gryffondor eut même l'impression que son amant s'aventurait un peu plus souvent à l'extérieur. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au mi-temps qu'il avait trouvé auprès d'un botaniste sorcier.

La sonnette tira de son sommeil Ron. Aigri, il regarda le réveil et jura allègrement en constatant qu'il était neuf heures. Il se dit que Draco méritait de rester dehors. On n'avait pas idée d'aller tous les week-ends à l'aube à la salle de sport sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait personne à six heures du matin. Personne n'aurait une telle idée, hormis Malfoy. La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, forçant le roux vêtu d'un simple boxer à se lever. Il alla ouvrir la porte et paniqua intérieurement comme jamais.

« J'étais sûre qu'on allait le réveiller… Comment ça va mon chéri ? » S'exclama Molly Weasley.

« Je me suis peut-être trompé sur le décalage horaire… » Marmonna à côté son mari.

« Quelle surprise… Maman, papa… Harry. »

Le visage du fils Weasley était figé dans un sourire crispé à la vue de ses parents et de son meilleur ami. Il priait que cela ne soit qu'une plaisanterie.

« Rentrez, je vous en prie… Euh, je vais m'habiller, installez-vous hein. »

Il se précipita vers sa chambre pour s'habiller tout en espérant que Draco reste plus longtemps que prévu à la salle, qu'il aille se balader, qu'importe pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas. À son retour, les trois sorciers étaient assis sur le canapé, ce même canapé où il avait longuement doigté le Serpentard la veille. Merlin, il pouvait mourir de honte.

« Euh… Alors quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Ronald Weasley, dois-je te rappeler que cela fait huit mois que tu es parti et tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le temps de nous voir en Angleterre ? On reçoit seulement des lettres et encore, on ne sait pas si tu viens à Noël alors que c'est dans six jours ! » Rouspéta la matriarche.

« Je sais bien mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas si je serai disponible pour les fêtes, pardon mais dès que possible je rentre.

\- Et le travail au Ministère se passe bien ?

\- Pas de problème de ce côté-là papa, c'est prenant mais je m'en sors. Sinon… comment va Hermione ? » Demanda précipitamment Ron à la recherche d'un sujet qui n'approchait pas de près ou de loin Draco.

« Elle a repris le boulot, le bébé a tellement grandi, c'est son portrait craché. Elle vient aussi de faire passer une loi sur l'encadrement des enfants nés-moldu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard, elle ne chôme pas ! » S'esclaffa Harry.

« Impressionnant, j'espère qu'elle va trouver assez de temps pour gérer tout ça. J'y pense, vous voulez du thé ?

\- Avec plaisir chéri. »

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Ron se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et prépara le service. Il sursauta lorsque la voix moqueuse d'Harry s'éleva.

« Alors Ron, après tous ces mois, il n'y a toujours pas une Australienne qui t'aurait fait perdre tes habitudes ?

\- J'espère, ce n'était pas une vie Ron, on n'a pas idée à ton âge d'aller à gauche à droite comme ça.

\- Euh… Comment dire ? Pas vraiment, je suppose que ça va venir. »

Un rire nerveux accompagna sa réplique et Ron déposa les trois tasses sur la table basse. Au même moment la serrure s'enclencha. Tel un diable sorti de sa boite, Ron se précipita vers l'entrée.

« Attends ! »

Il était prêt à inventer n'importe quoi, renvoyer Malfoy faire les magasins toute la journée s'il le fallait et mentir effrontément à ses invités en prétextant qu'il n'était pas prêt à présenter sa petite-amie. Même s'il venait à l'instant de dire qu'il n'en avait pas.

« T'es complètement cinglé ma parole.

\- Je…

\- Va te recoucher ou rejoins moi sous la douche mais arrête de faire cette tête. »

Draco avait parlé de sa voix traînante qui traduisait son ennui sans prêter attention à l'expression horrifiée du roux. Il lâcha son sac de sport par terre et se dirigea dans le salon, sourd au son étranglé qu'émettait Ron. Mais aussitôt le blond se figea, voyant les trois invités le fixer avec choc.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Mais que fais-tu ici Draco ? »

Le Serpentard regarda difficilement la mère de famille qui était visiblement perdue, tout comme lui qui ne s'attendait aucunement à une telle rencontre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut bien incapable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit à la femme qu'il avait fini au fil des années par considérer comme sa belle-mère. Situation risible puisqu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus avec son fils de cœur mais avec son véritable fils. Son estomac s'était douloureusement noué face à la sorcière qui avait été une des premières à soutenir sa relation avec Harry. De même pour Arthur Weasley qui bien que mal à l'aise en sa présence, avait toujours fait en sorte de l'intégrer à la famille.

Glissant péniblement son regard vers le brun, il le vit avec une expression consternée.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Harry…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit en rentrant ? » Demanda le Survivant qui avait très bien entendu les paroles du blond.

« Harry écoute, c'est compliqué… » Intervint Ron mais il fut immédiatement coupé.

« Ne me dis pas que durant tout ce temps tu avais disparu ici. N'ose pas dire que c'est le cas. Et toi, tu ne nous dis rien alors que tout le monde s'inquiétait ? » Reprit Harry à l'adresse de Ron « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

\- Je l'héberge…

\- S'il te plait, j'ai bien entendu, vous couchez ensemble. »

L'incrédulité avait laissé place à la colère, lui qui avait passé des mois à ressasser les raisons du départ de son mari et déplorer son divorce il ne pouvait croire que Draco avait été avec son ami. De leur côté, les parents regardaient leur fils comme s'ils découvraient une part cachée de leur cadet. Cependant Arthur intervint, bien conscient qu'ils ne devaient pas être présents durant cette confrontation.

« Nous allons vous laisser. »

Molly donna l'impression de vouloir rester pour connaître le sens de toute cette histoire mais son mari la pressa. Rapidement, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent seuls et Harry fixait avec insistance son amant.

« Depuis quand tu es ici Draco ?

\- Je suis parti en même temps que Ron.

\- Attends… Tu es parti le jour où on est allé à l'orphelinat ? »

Harry se passa une main à travers ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, cherchant à se calmer. Il était à peu près sûr de trucider Draco à mains nues.

« On allait adopter, tu me dis que tu refuses d'avoir des enfants pour te casser à l'autre bout du monde ?

\- Pitié Harry je t'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, je ne te l'ai jamais caché.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une excellente raison de te casser et de coucher avec… Ron ! » Harry s'interrompit, un détail lui revenant brusquement en mémoire, il s'adressa au roux, « Quand ça a commencé ?

\- Quelques mois après son accident mais ça s'est produit qu'une seule fois.

\- Tu t'es bien rattrapé de toute évidence. Je n'arrive pas à croire que pendant des mois vous m'avez pris pour un con.

\- Mais ouvre les yeux Harry, Draco avait besoin de soutien, oui on a couché ensemble, mais jamais je serai venu foutre la merde en voyant votre relation repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je croyais que c'était le cas jusqu'au jour de mon départ ! J'allais tout simplement partir !

\- Parce que tu te connais bien en relation, ça te réussit tellement Ron. Tu as toujours été jaloux de voir les autres mieux réussir que toi.

\- Putain c'est bas Harry… »

Mais le Survivant était véritablement excédé, trahi par les deux personnes qu'il avait le plus considérées durant sa vie.

« Draco… Tu vas me dire que tu as décidé de tout foutre en l'air à cause d'une histoire d'adoption ? C'est pourtant la suite logique après dix putain d'années de mariage !

\- Logique pour toi, pour tout le monde, mais je ne ferai pas quelque chose sous prétexte que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi ! » Cria pour la première fois le Serpentard, plus désespéré qu'en colère, « J'ai tout fait pour te soutenir et, Merlin sait à quel point je t'aime même aujourd'hui, mais ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. »

Le brun s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, prêt à interdire à Draco de parler du moindre sentiment à son égard.

« Par conséquent tu vas te rassurer auprès de Ron sous prétexte que vous partagez la même philosophie. Et ça va durer encore combien de temps ? Quelques mois avant de réaliser la stupidité de tout ça ? Simplement pour de la baise !

\- Non !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! N'ose pas parler de sentiments. »

Le Gryffondor refusait que le Serpentard sous entende des sentiments envers Ron. Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Parce que le blond avait été tout pour lui. Ne voulant en entendre davantage, il quitta l'appartement furieux.

Molly et Arthur ne revinrent pas, laissant les deux amants seuls, perdus.

x

Mélancolique, Ronald Weasley leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et aux nuages menaçant d'exploser à tout instant. L'air était lourd, étouffant, l'homme pouvait sentir sa chemise lui coller à la peau tant l'humidité était présente. Il regrettait les grandes bouffées de chaleur de Sydney tout comme l'effervescence d'Hong-Kong lui manquait malgré les pluies diluviennes des mois de juin.

Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et aspira longuement, les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel menaçant. Le retour au pays lui donnait la désagréable impression de créer une parodie du fils prodigue après douze ans d'absence. Douze années durant lesquelles il avait refusé catégoriquement de remettre les pieds sur son territoire d'origine, il avait privilégié le voyage. Il avait travaillé quatre ans dans la bonne humeur de Sydney cinq dans l'ébullition d'Hong-Kong. Il était parti en stage un peu partout. Sur les plages paradisiaques d'Afrique du Sud, dans les paysages figés de l'Islande, dans les villes explosives d'Italie et bien d'autres. Il avait savouré sa liberté, étouffant son ancienne vie par l'exploration du monde moldu et sorcier.

Cependant à quarante et un ans, il était temps qu'il affronte ses craintes. Il avait fait des erreurs, trahi ses amis, sa famille. Sa petite vie égocentrique et marginale avait été à plusieurs reprises instable mais aujourd'hui le Gryffondor assumait ses choix. Il sentait qu'il pouvait revenir le cœur allégé.

En douze ans, il en avait manqué des choses dans son pays. Des centaines d'anniversaires, des dizaines de réunions familiales, une poignée de mariages et de naissances en tout genre. Ronald Weasley avait manqué une partie de sa vie quelque part, il le savait. Ho, il avait bien reçu des nouvelles pour l'informer des grandes nouveautés, cependant sa vie d'expatrié l'avait desservi. Il n'avait jamais osé rentrer ne serait-ce qu'un jour en Angleterre à cause d'Harry, des remarques acerbes qu'il avait reçu de la part de tout le monde. Tous lui avaient ordonné de reprendre ses esprits, d'avoir un peu de bon sens. De ne plus voir Malfoy s'il respectait encore son amitié pour Harry.

« Retour du fils prodigue hein ? » Se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il prit une derrière bouffée et lança le mégot par terre, face à la maison qu'il allait habiter.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus peur des critiques et des accusations.

« Ce sale temps ne m'avait pas manqué. » Grommela quelqu'un derrière lui, « J'ai récupéré les clés. »

Le roux eut un sourire et tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Après toutes ces années et péripéties, Draco Malfoy était à ses côtés. Après douze années d'altercations et de passion, les deux hommes ne niaient plus leurs sentiments amoureux. C'était le cœur léger qu'ils étaient prêts à affronter les regards.

« Bienvenue au bercail chéri. »

* * *

Fin du second OS ! Cependant ce n'est pas le dernier, un troisième arrive très bientôt (à comprendre ce mois-ci) et ce troisième OS tournera autour du retour de Ron et Draco en Angleterre comme vous pouvez le voir avec le dernier passage de cet OS.

Au plaisir de lire vos retours et à très bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je vous remercie toujours autant de lire ces OS, ça fait plaisir. :) Voici le dernier OS de ce recueil, c'est donc la fin, merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !

Comme d'habitude je remercie **Westyversionfrench** pour ses relectures efficaces ! :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Le Masque OS n°3**

Draco Malfoy s'énervait contre les cartons, les ouvrant un par un à la recherche de ses cravates. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était de retour en Angleterre et plus précisément à Loutry Ste Chaspoule avec Ron, mais la maison restait particulièrement encombrée. Un carton atterrit sans douceur sur le lit et l'homme soupira de soulagement en apercevant sa collection, il remercia son amant qui s'activait de l'autre côté de la chambre pour ordonner la pièce.

« La vieille McGo est toujours directrice, tu crois ? » Demanda Ronald, la tête dans l'armoire.

« Oui, elle nous enterrera tous. » Marmonna-t-il devant le miroir en effectuant le nœud de sa cravate, « Pourvu qu'elle m'accueille bien…

\- Elle a beau faire peur, elle ne te mordra pas. Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir l'entretien.

\- Quelle idée j'ai eu sérieusement… Des marmots à longueur de journée… Tu parles d'une reconversion. »

Le Gryffondor pouffa et alla rejoindre l'homme visiblement stressé pour son rendez-vous à venir. Il l'enlaça et vint déposer un léger baiser contre son cou.

« Allez, je suis certain que tu seras sexy en professeur de potions.

\- Ha ? Parce que tu as déjà fantasmé sur Snape ? » Répliqua sournoisement le Serpentard en disciplinant ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé pousser aux épaules.

L'autre s'écarta aussitôt dans un son écœuré sous le regard amusé de l'homme qui avait fini de parfaire sa tenue. Il embrassa tout de même Ron avant de se diriger vers le salon et de prendre la poudre de cheminette.

Le Gryffondor croisait les doigts pour que Draco séduise l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose, bien qu'avec un CV comme le sien il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit pris pour la rentrée à venir. Ron aussi s'était finalement reconverti en retournant sur sa terre natale, il allait devenir chef de production d'une chaîne de balais de Quidditch, c'était sans surprise qu'il avait sauté sur l'opportunité.

C'était une nouvelle vie que commençait le couple, et l'achat de cette maison avait posé de bonnes bases. Cette logis sans doute trop vaste pour deux personnes, abritait de multiples chambres reconverties en bibliothèque, laboratoire, bureau bien qu'à l'heure actuelle il n'était pas évident de s'y retrouver parmi les cartons.

Personne n'était au courant de leur retour en Angleterre alors qu'ils étaient à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, soit à quelques centaines de mètres du Terrier. Cependant, il était certain que l'apparition de Malfoy à Poudlard allait rapidement se propager. Ron allait bien devoir rendre visite à ses parents. Néanmoins il préférait ordonner la maison pour repousser les retrouvailles.

Ainsi, durant deux heures, il entreprit de vider les cartons. Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il ouvrit celui qui contenait les cadres photo. Plusieurs années se présentaient sous ses yeux. Il en accrocha plusieurs au-dessus de la cheminée. Draco et lui devant la Tour Eiffel bras dessus-dessous, une autre issue d'un séjour aux Etats-Unis et une dernière, celle que préférait Ron qui n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de la faire agrandir au format A2. Elle immortalisait la soirée d'anniversaire des trente-cinq ans de Draco dans un bar Islandais avec des collègues. Tous deux étaient assis sur une banquette, verre à la main et quelque peu éméchés ils étaient tout proche, le visage de profil et front contre front, les deux hommes étaient au bord de l'hilarité. La photographie sorcière finissait d'ailleurs par montrer leurs éclats de rires. Il s'agissait indéniablement de la photo préférée du roux, même Draco l'affectionnait particulièrement. Ils étaient beaux, libres et malgré les années, le Serpentard restait mal à l'aise devant l'appareil photo. Ron n'était pas dupe, si cette photo avait été agrandie c'était en partie parce que Malfoy présentait son _bon profil_.

Lorsque le salon fut présentable, Ronald s'obligea à rendre visite à ses parents, non sans sentir ses entrailles se serrer sous l'appréhension. Qui ne serait pas anxieux après douze ans ? Il laissa un mot à destination de Draco et partit acheter un bouquet de fleurs. Non loin, le Terrier se dressait, toujours aussi bancal mais encore impressionnant au fil des années. Il toqua fermement, les scénarii défilaient dans son esprit jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme rousse. Il y eut un moment de flottement.

« Bonjour sœurette… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ginny ne fit aucun mouvement, comme figée, seuls ses yeux le scrutaient de la tête aux pieds. Elle finit par enlacer fortement son frère qui lui rendit tout aussi fermement l'étreinte.

« Ca fait une éternité !

\- Tu m'as manquée. »

Ils se séparèrent et s'examinèrent une nouvelle fois, tous deux incrédules par les années qui avaient marqués leurs visages. Il suivit sa sœur jusqu'au salon où plusieurs personnes y étaient installées. Il y eut aussitôt un silence avant que la matriarche ne s'exclame et bondisse de son siège en se précipitant vers son fils. Tapotant ses épaules comme pour vérifier s'il était bien réel, elle le câlina une longue minute, vite suivie de son père. Il se rendit alors compte de la présence de Dean Thomas qu'il salua chaleureusement tant il était rassuré par l'accueil qu'on lui avait réservé. Sur le canapé, deux jeunes métis le regardaient avec étonnement.

« Je vous présente votre oncle Ron, voici Theo et Elliot. Ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes vus. »

Les deux adolescents avaient environ seize ans et la dernière fois que Ron avait vu les jumeaux, ils avaient trois ou quatre ans.

« Tu étais passé où ? » Demanda Ginny, avide d'informations.

« Un peu partout, l'Australie bien sûr, Hong-kong, l'Islande, l'Afrique du sud, l'Italie… »

La femme fit un sifflement impressionné.

« Mais tu reviens pour de bon ?

\- Oui maman... J'ai emménagé la semaine dernière tout près d'ici.

\- Et tu viens seulement maintenant ? » Rouspéta Molly en lui servant une part de gâteau qui avait manqué au Gryffondor.

« Désolé… J'en avais vraiment besoin même si ça ne justifie pas mon absence. J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde et… Je me demande comment se porte Harry. »

Il avait hésité à poser la question, il n'avait plus eu le moindre contact de sa part et ses lettres étaient restées sans réponse. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait eues se faisaient par l'intermédiaire du journal. Ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit :

« Il va bien… J'imagine que tu as eu vent de son mariage ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête, son remariage avec Dubois quelques années auparavant avait fait parlé.

« Ça se passe très bien, il est heureux et il a trois enfants maintenant.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre. »

Et il l'était réellement.

« D'ailleurs son fils aîné va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Harry, lui, a été promu Chef des Aurors. Il y aura une réception la semaine prochaine pour célébrer ça. Tu pourrais venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Vous pourriez discuter.

\- Tu lui manques. » Intervint son père.

Merlin savait combien Ron voulait revoir son meilleur ami, et même s'il savait que leur relation avait été définitivement brisée, il ne pouvait réprimer son désir de le revoir. La bouche sèche, il finit par avouer ce qu'il redoutait :

« Lui aussi me manque, énormément. Mais je suis toujours avec Draco. »

Ses parents et sa sœur restèrent interdits. Personne ne s'imaginait un seul instant que Ron puisse être encore avec Malfoy. Tous pensaient que le Serpentard avait disparu on ne savait où et que la relation n'avait été qu'une passade irréfléchie.

« Comment…

\- On habite ensemble.

\- Toutes ces années ?

\- Oui.

\- Surprenant… »

Ron détourna la discussion sur le reste de la famille, ne voulant nourrir d'avantage l'étonnement général ainsi que son irritation. Il quitta le Terrier en fin d'après-midi et retourna chez lui où Draco l'attendait. À peine fut-il rentré que le Serpentard le questionna, soucieux :

« Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Étonnement bien, à voir avec le reste. Mais toi ?

\- Je suis condamné à cinq ans fermes minimum. » Se désola-t-il avec fatalité.

Ron sourit largement et vint l'embrasser malgré sa mauvaise humeur factice.

« Donc on ne va rien fêter ce soir si je comprends bien ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment tout contre ses lèvres.

« Au contraire, j'ai besoin d'un remontant. »

Aussitôt Draco l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la chambre où il comptait bien fêter leur nouvelle vie.

X

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils étaient tous deux nus dans le lit, Draco affalé contre son amant lâcha de but en blanc :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on connaît peut être notre dernière année de sexe sauvage… »

Incrédule, Ron explosa de rire.

« Tu fais ta crise de la quarantaine ? Je compte bien continuer aussi longtemps que possible ! T'imagines faire abstinence pour les quatre-vingt prochaines années ?

\- On vieillit.

\- Oh, donc on ne peut plus baiser toute la nuit ? Seulement avoir quelques rapports sexuels ?»

Pour appuyer sa question, il glissa paresseusement sa main le long de son torse, récoltant au passage un frisson.

« Je trouve qu'on est plutôt bien foutu pour notre grand âge… » Se moqua-t-il en venant lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, « Toutes ces années de sport, ça conserve plutôt bien, non ? »

Le Gryffondor retourna brusquement son amant sur le ventre avant de venir se plaquer de tout son long contre lui, mordillant son épaule par la même occasion.

« Brute !

\- Tout doux papy ou tu vas te faire un tour de rein. » Plaisanta-t-il alors que ses doigts venaient se perdre entre ses fesses.

Draco l'insulta copieusement mais abdiqua rapidement. Peut-être qu'il pouvait repousser ses préoccupations pour dans dix ans.

X

Comment décrire l'angoisse que ressentait le couple à l'approche de la réception de Potter et Dubois ? L'un craignait de revoir son meilleur ami qu'il avait plus ou moins trahi l'autre redoutait de faire face à son ex-mari, le tout après douze ans d'absence. A cela s'ajoutait l'officialisation muette de leur couple. Qui pouvait s'imaginer qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble alors que dans leur esprit Harry et Draco restaient l'histoire d'amour la plus fameuse ? Le fait était qu'à leur arrivée, ils avaient attiré le regard des invités.

Ils furent accueillis par Hermione qui eut la décence de ne pas les assassiner à coup de remarques acerbes malgré le malaise visible qu'elle éprouvait. Les deux hommes restèrent un temps auprès d'elle, ignorant les regards qu'on leur lançait sans la moindre discrétion. Ils avaient fait la rencontre de ses enfants, tandis qu'Harry se trouvait de l'autre côté du jardin entouré d'amis et de collègues.

« Comment ça s'est fait avec Dubois ? Et les enfants ? » Avait demandé Draco qui sentait son cœur se serrer à la vue de son premier amour.

Hermione sembla hésiter.

« Après le divorce et surtout après sa visite en Australie, il a frôlé la dépression. » Commença-t-elle sur un ton de reproche avant de se reprendre, « Un an après il a eu seul James qui va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard et un an et demi plus tard Albus. L'année suivante Lily a fait son arrivée et à ce moment-là Harry a revu Olivier par hasard. Il a été très présent et il a aidé Harry dans son rôle de père célibataire. Puis de fil en aiguille… » Acheva-t-elle d'un mouvement de la main.

Ron avait froncé les sourcils, tout comme le Serpentard. Il y avait un détail qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Draco fut le premier à mettre des mots sur leur incompréhension :

« Harry a changé les prénoms des enfants en les adoptant ? La coïncidence me parait énorme. »

La femme se pinça les lèvres sous l'embarras.

« Il n'a pas adopté, il a fait appel à une mère porteuse. »

Ron s'exclama tandis que son amant perdait ses couleurs, brusquement nauséeux.

« Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu faire ça… Pas une mère porteuse, Merlin. Il est orphelin, il a toujours dit qu'il voulait adopter pour offrir un foyer aux enfants dans le besoin. Offrir la vie qu'ils n'avaient pas !

\- Je sais bien, mais il a changé d'avis…

\- C'est de ma faute. » Murmura Draco d'une voix blanche.

Hermione aurait voulu dire le contraire, pourtant la séparation avait perturbé à un tel point Harry qu'il avait eu un désir urgent de famille. La Gryffondor avait été contre ce projet, surtout qu'à l'époque le Survivant était seul… Le roux serra la main de Draco mais à vrai dire il était tout aussi perturbé par la révélation.

« Les enfants sont là-bas. » Indiqua-t-elle du menton.

À leur vision il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait des enfants biologiques d'Harry. Cela renforça le mal être du blond.

« Weasley ? Malfoy ? »

Ils se retournèrent et eurent du mal à reconnaître l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch, toutefois ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis Poudlard pour leur défense. Olivier Dubois avait tout de l'allure du père de famille outrageusement bienveillant.

« Olivier, si on m'avait dit que j'allais te revoir après trente ans !

\- Ne dis pas ça, ça nous donne un coup de vieux. Quoique, on n'est pas tous égaux devant les ravages du temps. »

Draco tiqua mais se força à garder son sourire crispé.

« J'ai appris récemment que tu allais rentrer dans la firme de Quidditch, Ron. Félicitations, on va être collègues. »

Si le ton avait été chaleureux et le sourire accueillant, la poigne ferme sur son épaule lui fit comprendre qu'il allait vite le regretter. Il déplora d'ailleurs le départ d'Hermione qui s'était éclipsée à l'appel de son fils, un peu plus loin. Aussitôt l'expression de l'homme se mua.

« À quoi jouez-vous ? Vous osez réellement vous pointer ici après tout le merdier que vous avez provoqué ?

\- Nous sommes les premiers à avoir conscience du mal que nous avons fait. Si nous sommes revenus, ce n'est certainement pas pour le tourmenter. Nous voulions seulement retourner chez nous, crois-moi Olivier. Je suis heureux de voir qu'Harry a la famille qu'il a toujours voulue et un mariage heureux de ce que j'ai entendu. » S'expliqua calmement le Gryffondor.

« Effectivement, tu as prouvé à quel point tu pouvais ne pas mettre ton nez dans les mariages heureux.

\- Olivier, je t'en prie…

\- J'ai du mal à croire à cette pseudo relation, si mal assortis, à moins que ce qu'a dit Harry soit vrai. Tu cherches peut-être qu'à te faire enculer Malfoy. Il suffit d'une queue dans ton cul pour te faire oublier tes engagements ?

\- Connard…

\- Tu dois être étonnamment un bon coup Ron. »

Ron dut saisir fermement son amant pour que celui-ci ne lui saute pas à la gorge alors qu'il avait lui-même du mal à résister contre l'envie de frapper Olivier. Draco se retrouvait comme un lion en cage. Il se sentait certes insulté mais ce n'était pas comparable face à l'idée qu'Harry ait pu dire de telles choses sur lui.

« Draco ? »

Le souffle de l'interpellé se coupa alors que ses yeux se posaient pour la première fois sur son ex-mari. Si son regard traduisait un mélange de colère et de tristesse, celui du brun montrait la surprise. Il y eut un flottement où les trois hommes s'observèrent, Harry fut le premier à se reprendre lorsqu'il fut saisi par la taille par son mari.

« Regardez-moi ce bâtard. » Pensa amèrement le Serpentard à l'adresse de Dubois qui affichait un sourire méprisant.

« Harry. » Salua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, « Félicitations pour ta nomination.

\- Merci… J'ai appris par Neville que tu avais décroché le poste d'enseignant de potions.

\- Hm, j'avais oublié qu'il était prof. » Marmonna-t-il, il ne décolérait pas.

Voyant l'instabilité de la situation, Ron décida de prendre la parole en abordant un sujet qu'il espérait détendre l'atmosphère :

« Ton fils fait sa rentrée apparemment, futur Gryffondor comme son père ? »

Harry sembla dérouté par le naturel courtois du roux, tandis que son compagnon continuait à afficher un sourire insupportable.

« Ha oui… James a hâte de découvrir l'école et puis il sera entouré d'amis, mais oui il est bien parti pour être à Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que vous devenez, vous ?

\- Toujours défiguré et avec Ron. » Devança le blond, implacable.

La remarque eut l'effet de jeter un froid, Ronald ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant parle de leur relation. Toutefois, il se doutait qu'il voulait avant tout contredire Dubois.

Le Survivant et Olivier réalisèrent alors que Draco était avec Ron depuis maintenant douze ans contre dix avec Harry. Cette constatation faisait quelque part mal au brun. Le Serpentard aimait-il plus Ron qu'il ne l'avait aimé lui ? S'il était heureux aux côtés d'Olivier et qu'il l'aimait véritablement, il ne parvenait pas à écarter une vague de jalousie envers son ancien meilleur ami.

Peut-être parce que tout le monde s'était accordé à dire qu'Harry et Draco étaient une évidence. Comment Ronald avait pu chambouler à ce point les certitudes ?

Le couple écourta au mieux la soirée malgré les nombreuses personnes qui venaient s'agglutiner autour d'eux.

« Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! » S'écria Malfoy une fois arrivé chez eux.

Ron bouillonnait tout autant mais le cachait mieux que son amant. Il s'était bien attendu à recevoir des remarques désobligeantes mais certainement pas à connaître un lynchage public après toutes ces années.

« Et l'autre enculé de Dubois, j'hallucine ! Comment Harry supporte son égo surdimensionné ? »

Le Gryffondor se retint bien de dire que son égo était tout aussi important mais il devait l'avouer : Olivier était un enfoiré de première.

« On doit s'enculer en public pour faire comprendre qu'on est ensemble comme ce pré-pubère de Dubois qui a passé sa soirée à fourrer sa langue dans le gosier d'Harry ? Comment il a pu se marier avec lui ?

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu es jaloux de Dubois ? » Finit par demander Ron qui devenait de plus en plus irrité.

En effet, il avait l'impression que son amant retrouvait ses sentiments pour Harry et cela le terrifiait malgré les années passées ensemble. Harry resterait le premier amour, la première passion, et l'unique mariage de Draco. Avaient-ils fait une erreur en retournant en Angleterre ? Malgré leurs sentiments respectifs, Ron craignait à présent de voir l'homme se détourner de lui. Le roux se débarrassa de ses chaussures à la hâte et alla dans la salle de bain sans attendre la réponse.

Il soupira face au miroir, lassé par ses éternelles craintes de voir Draco partir. Malgré les années, il gardait son sentiment d'infériorité et il s'en voulait pour ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais dépasser Harry.

« T'es con ma parole. »

Il grogna en entendant Draco, ce dernier reprit, toujours aussi énervé :

« Personne ne remet en doute le mariage d'Harry alors que Dubois est avec un connard imbu pourquoi personne ne pourrait croire qu'on est bien ensemble ? »

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire fatigué qui fit froncer les sourcils de Draco. Il se rapprocha de l'homme avant de s'asseoir à moitié contre le meuble bas, les bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Pitié, tu ne sais pas mentir, tu fais ta tête de chiot.

\- Je ne sais pas… Le fait que tu risques de revoir régulièrement Harry, ça me fait peur. Je ne suis pas lui.

\- Et tu ne le seras jamais. » Confirma-t-il avec sérieux, « Même s'il gardera toujours une place particulière dans ma vie, j'ai tourné la page.

\- On n'oublie pas son premier amour, surtout le vôtre. »

Draco attira le roux contre lui, l'étreinte silencieuse dura plusieurs minutes.

X

Draco Malfoy circulait à travers les allées, jetant des regards de chaque côté, une moue écœurée ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Par Serpentard, il devenait une parfaite réplique de Severus Snape.

« Diminuez votre feu Monsieur Londubat, j'aimerais autant éviter que votre père interrompe un cours parce que vous êtes à l'infirmerie. »

Lewis Londubat rougit fortement et s'exécuta aussitôt. Si le dernier des quatre enfants Londubat n'avait pas une grande ressemblance physique avec son père son caractère et ses talents en potions étaient similaires. Cela faisait deux semaines que la rentrée avait débuté, il s'en sortait relativement bien parmi la multitude d'enfants de ses anciennes fréquentations. En deux semaines Malfoy avait aussi récolté une mauvaise réputation à cause de sa marque qui allait le poursuivre jusque dans sa tombe et son visage qui terrorisait les plus jeunes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il congédia les élèves pour débuter son cours avec les dernières années Gryffondor et Serdaigle. La théorie se passa relativement calmement, Malfoy appréciait particulièrement les Serdaigle pour leur silence.

« Elliot Thomas ne coupez pas si grossièrement les racines de Mandragore. Samuel Londubat, ne mettez certainement pas les yeux de scarabées maintenant, votre potion doit être orangée pour les incorporer. Pas avant. Décidément il vous manque le gène des potions dans votre famille. »

Il continua son chemin bien qu'il entendît clairement les deux adolescents marmonner des grossièretés à son égard. L'ancien Serpentard retourna à son bureau et prit des notes durant plusieurs minutes, satisfait de voir la classe plongée dans leurs potions.

Cependant, un sifflement persistant finit par attirer son attention, il parcourut des yeux la pièce à la recherche du chaudron avant de se fixer sur celui d'Elliot et de Samuel. La potion ne devait certainement pas siffler à cette température. Il vit alors l'adolescent y mettre négligemment les yeux de scarabées.

« Imbécile ! » Cria l'enseignant en bondissant de son siège si bien qu'il fit sursauter la majorité des élèves, baguette à la main, il reprit hâtivement, « Evanesco ! »

Le binôme prit un air ennuyé face au chaudron subitement vide.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce que je vous dis ?!

\- Ca va, hein. On avait presque fini, juste parce qu'on est à Gryffondor… » Marmonna avec insolence Londubat alors que son voisin lui donnait un coup pour le faire taire.

« Aucun rapport, vous êtes juste trop bornés et immatures pour écouter votre enseignant.

\- De toute manière, vous n'avez rien à foutre ici. Ma mère dit qu'un ancien Mangemort n'a aucun droit, vous êtes l'homme le moins fiable qui soit selon elle.

\- Je me fous bien ce que pense Habbot de ma personne. Regardez-moi bien dans les yeux, voici ce que fait une potion qui vous explose en pleine face, ce que menaçait de faire la vôtre. » Siffla d'une voix glaciale l'homme si bien que l'adolescent perdit son air satisfait, « Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor et vous donne une semaine de colle. »

Il défia du regard l'assemblée, même les élèves les plus éloignés frémir face au visage défiguré.

L'altercation avait plongé la salle dans un silence oppressant jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Il toucherait deux mots au professeur de botanique.

X

Le vendredi soir, alors que Draco s'affalait sur le fauteuil après une semaine pénible, son téléphone portable sonna. Depuis des années il avait adopté avec Ron l'appareil moldu, c'était d'ailleurs sans surprise qu'il entendit son amant à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu rentres bientôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas. » Marmonna le Gryffondor, « Dubois m'emmerde avec un dossier, je dois lui fournir les références avant de rentrer…

\- Connard, il t'a fait le coup toute la semaine, ce n'est pas ton supérieur en plus !

\- M'en parle pas, il est infect… Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me retrouver le dossier en question dans le bureau et me transmettre les infos dont j'ai besoin.

\- Ouais, je te fais ça. »

L'homme se leva difficilement, toute sa mauvaise humeur se dirigeait à présent contre Dubois et son petit jeu qui durait depuis des jours.

« Pire qu'un morpion putain… » Baragouina-t-il en montant les escaliers, « J'espère que tu termineras vite. C'est quoi ton dossier ?

\- Le n°2811, il est dans le tiroir du milieu, colonne de droite du secrétaire. J'ai juste besoin du numéro de commande. Je suis claqué.

\- Dommage, j'avais plein de projets pour ce soir, mais si tu es si fatigué…

\- Hm, tout dépend des projets en question, ils impliquent quoi ? »

Draco rentra dans le bureau et se dirigea vers le meuble.

\- Une potion d'endurance et un sex-toy qui inclut tes fesses bien écartées. » Répondit avec sérieux le blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu sais me parler. » Rigola Ron avant de reprendre, intéressé, « Tu sors ça d'où ?

\- Un sex shop qui a ouvert à Pré-au-Lard, ça fait scandale mais j'ai repéré plein… »

Mais la voix du Serpentard mourut subitement alors qu'il refermait précipitamment le tiroir qu'il avait ouvert par erreur.

« Il y a tant de choses si intéressantes ? » Demanda Ron qui ignorait le malaise de l'autre.

Draco se reprit et ouvrit le bon tiroir et y sortit le dossier en question.

« Tu n'imagines même pas, il y a de quoi s'amuser. Bon alors ce dossier, t'as de quoi noter ? »

À la fin de la communication, Draco resta accroupi devant le bureau. Incertain, il rouvrit le premier tiroir où un objet l'avait interpellé. C'était idiot mais il retenait sa respiration alors qu'il sortait une boite. Il hésita de longues secondes avant de l'ouvrir et découvrir ce qu'il devinait d'avance. Une bague en argent qui reposait dans son écrin de velours. La vision de cette alliance laissait le Sepentard interdit car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une alliance. Le cœur battant, il délogea un papier sur lequel se trouvait le nom de la boutique, un certificat d'authenticité et une date. La boutique en question se trouvait à Paris où ils avaient passé leurs vacances trois ans auparavant.

Il rangea brusquement la boite et ferma le tiroir, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires, tout d'abord à cause du choc que cela lui avait provoqué. Cette découverte montrait surtout que cela faisait trois ans que Ron l'avait achetée. Trois ans qu'il prévoyait donc de faire sa demande sans pourtant la faire. Cette constatation le perturbait au plus haut point. Jamais Draco n'avait songé au mariage et jamais il n'aurait cru que Ron le faisait.

Draco retourna au rez-de-chaussée pour se servir un verre de vin. Se voyait-il marié à Ronald pour commencer ? Il but une gorgée. Oui, peut-être. Sans doute s'il ne se voilait pas la face, cela faisait douze ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas comme dans n'importe quelle relation mais rien de bien grave. Pourquoi Ron ne faisait-il rien ? Hésitait-il ? Il n'avait pas dû acheter l'alliance sur un coup de tête, ce genre de décision était réfléchi. Avait-il peur ? Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du verre, il ne voulait pas envisager cette possibilité car cela signifierait qu'il faisait peur à Ron, qu'il avait peur qu'il lui dise non.

Au fond de lui il se doutait que le problème se résumait en une personne : Harry. Ron avait sans cesse entendu qu'Harry et lui étaient des « âmes-sœurs ». Terme qu'il exécrait. Comment ne pas succomber à la pression ?

La cheminette crépita si bien qu'il sortit de ses pensées. Tout sourire, Ron s'approcha et se courba au-dessus de lui, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me séquestrer toute la soirée… » Se lamenta le Gryffondor avant de l'embrasser légèrement, « Alors comme ça, on fait des cachotteries en allant acheter des surprises ? »

Et toi donc, voulut dire Draco.

« Je te donne deux minutes pour te déshabiller et me présenter ton cul Ronald. » Ordonna-t-il fermement en portant son verre à ses lèvres, le regard brillant.

Ron arqua un sourcil avant de s'exécuter.

« Rappelle-moi qui disait qu'on était trop vieux pour le sexe ?

\- Je me le demande bien. »

Il ne fit aucune réflexion sur la découverte de la bague.

X

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la découverte de Draco qui n'avait cessé de réfléchir sur le blocage de Ron sans rien laissé paraître de ses préoccupations. À Poudlard, il avait connu plusieurs heurts avec des élèves et des parents mécontents tandis que le Gryffondor subissait toujours les manigances de Dubois. Le roux s'était vivement opposé mais il se rendit rapidement compte que la majorité de ses collègues était du côté de l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch. Une situation qui mettait le Serpentard hors de lui, si bien qu'un samedi, il transplana directement devant la résidence du couple. Tendu, il toqua à la porte, bien décidé à recadrer l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ton mari est là ? » Cracha presque Draco à Harry qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Il est sorti avec les enfants, un problème ?

\- Oui, lui. Tu diras à Dubois d'arrêter ses conneries en bloquant Ron au bureau en dehors de ses heures et de ses jours de travail.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Non Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as raconté toutes ces années pour que Dubois se déchaîne sur mon… Sur Ron ? »

Malfoy s'était rattrapé de justesse, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Mon petit-ami ? Merlin, il n'avait plus vingt ans. Mon mari ? Cela lui faisait une belle jambe cette affaire de bague !

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Olivier ferait quoi que ce soit à Ron pour le nuire.

\- Donc je suppose que tu étais parfaitement courtois lorsque tu as dit, je ne sais quand, que je t'avais quitté pour une de bite dans mon cul ? »

Le brun fut un instant déstabilisé, cependant Draco ne manqua pas sa brève moue agacée.

« Tu t'entends parler sérieusement ? »

À sa surprise, il s'écarta pour le faire entrer. La tension était palpable et le Serpentard examina à peine l'intérieur malgré sa curiosité naturelle qui l'aurait poussé habituellement à scruter le moindre détail de la nouvelle vie du brun. Il fut néanmoins forcé d'apercevoir quelques photos de famille une fois installé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. En face de lui, le Gryffondor se mit à l'observer sans un mot.

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu pu raconter durant toutes ces années ?

\- Penses-tu que j'allais laisser le temps passer sans émettre la moindre critique à ton égard ?

\- Evidement que non, tu avais de quoi me jeter la pierre. »

Harry ricana.

« Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Mon mari me trompait avec mon meilleur ami. Molly et Arthur t'avaient accepté dans la famille et subitement tu pars avec l'un de leurs fils. Il n'y a pas plus embarrassant pour eux.

\- Ce n'est pas Ron qui nous a séparés.

\- Ha, parce que tu n'as pas couché avec lui avant l'Australie peut-être ? »

Le ton de l'homme était accusateur mais le lointain des événements donnait une intonation distraite.

« Une seule fois dans des circonstances bien particulières, cela arrive à de nombreux couples. » Expliqua-t-il bien que l'argument était quelque peu facile.

« Quand bien même, j'étais pourtant bien présent pour te soutenir. Cette situation n'avait aucun sens.

\- C'était une suite d'accumulations : l'accident, l'adoption, la pression des médias… Qu'importe, en étant honnête nous savons que si tu avais abandonné l'idée de l'adoption, tu aurais fini par me quitter. Dans le cas inverse, j'aurais été un père médiocre et tu aurais fini par me haïr et me quitter. Ai-je raison ? »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais tous deux savaient que le Serpentard avait mis le doigt sur le problème majeur de leur relation. Après toutes ces années, ils avaient gagné en clairvoyance, et cette discussion les libérait d'un poids immense. Et ce fut avec un calme étonnant qu'ils continuèrent à échanger.

« Tout le monde a été surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez toujours ensemble… Moi le premier. On pensait que vous faisiez votre vie chacun de votre côté. » Avoua le Gryffondor au bout d'un certain temps.

« Et voilà que ça recommence… Qu'est-ce qui est le plus surprenant ? Qu'il soit avec moi ou que je sois avec lui ? À croire que vous ne l'avez jamais connu. Tu sais comment il est.

\- Oui justement.

\- Justement, quoi ? » S'irrita le blond, « Même sa famille n'en revient pas, comment vous voyez Ron pour que ce soit si improbable ? C'est un gamin immature, capricieux, borné, fermé d'esprit et jaloux, c'est ça ? Ai-je oublié quelque chose dans la liste ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça !

\- C'est totalement ça, cela ne prendrait pas de telles proportions sinon. Tu sais ce que cela fait de passer des années à culpabiliser ? Culpabiliser tellement qu'on tire un trait sur notre vie, notre pays, notre entourage ? Non. Tu t'es reconstruit, tu mènes la vie que tu rêves et tout le monde l'approuve. Tu sais quoi ? Tant mieux, avec Ron on ne souhaitait que ça.

\- Pour enfin déculpabiliser… » Acheva le brun.

Le Serpentard rit, un rire désabusé qui menaçait de se transformer en une hilarité folle.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est atterrant… Même aujourd'hui nous culpabilisons, nous hésitions tellement à revenir ici. Toutes ces années, tu n'imagines pas le poids et pourtant j'ai toujours pris ta défense. Mais j'apprends finalement que tu as détruit mon image auprès tout le monde. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais tomber dans une telle haine… »

Durant des années, et davantage durant la première année de relation avec Ron, il n'avait cessé de rejeter l'échec de son mariage sur lui-même. Son auto-flagellation été allée jusqu'à oublier les tords du Survivant, il avait tant défendu son ex-mari. Il avait pris conscience de son aveuglement. Cela avait été terrible à vivre pour le roux.

« Peux-tu imaginer Ron ? Ce que ça fait de passer après toi et avoir l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Avant je pouvais le rassurer, mais depuis qu'on est revenu il doute stupidement. Il a peur qu'on se remette ensemble, merde.

\- Merlin, j'aime Olivier et j'ai mes gamins…

\- Va lui dire ça !

\- Il est… amoureux de toi ?

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que la connerie de Dubois déteint sur toi, tu es plus perspicace que ça. Bien sûr que oui, tout comme moi je le suis. » Grogna Draco qui bouillait à un point tel qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher ses sentiments à la plus grande surprise du Gryffondor.

« Tu l'aimes plus que moi ? » Demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

La curiosité était tellement forte.

« C'est tellement malsain comme question Harry.

\- Je sais.

\- Oui je l'aime davantage que je t'ai aimé. »

X

La résolution d'un problème provoquait l'apparition d'un autre. Inévitablement. Par miracle Ron avait retrouvé des horaires décents. La nouvelle ombre au tableau était étonnement Ginny et ses idées saugrenues. Celle-ci avait insisté pour que Ron et Draco organisent le repas de Noël. Avec toute la famille. L'idée de la rousse aurait pu passer pour une mauvaise blague si elle n'avait pas été véritablement bienveillante. Ginny avait voulu bien faire, apaiser les tensions en impliquant le couple dans les fêtes. Le Serpentard n'avait pas caché sa surprise, de tous, c'était la cadette Weasley qui s'était montrée la plus avenante à leur égard.

La relation entre la Gryffondor et l'héritier Malfoy avait pourtant commencé de manière catastrophique à cause des sentiments amoureux de la femme envers le Survivant. Ginny avait fini par tolérer le blond et, aujourd'hui, elle faisait preuve d'une maturité déconcertante en soutenant la relation de son frère. Elle était loin la lionne qui jetait des maléfices de chauve-furie.

« Tu ne préfères pas qu'on mette Ginny et Dean en face de nous ? » Demanda Draco qui miniaturisait les cadeaux tandis que Ron disposait les étiquettes sur l'immense table qui traversait d'un bout à l'autre le salon.

« Toujours mettre les parents de l'hôte en face de lui, non ?

\- A côté de Molly il y a Harry et l'enculé sera à sa droite…

\- Je sais… Merlin, Ginny veut ma mort. » Grogna le roux.

L'homme s'énervait autour de la table, perdu parmi les étiquettes et les noms de ses multiples neveux et nièces. Ils allaient être un peu moins d'une trentaine. L'angoisse. La présence du brun n'aidait pas, toujours considéré comme le fils de cœur de Molly, il était impensable qu'il ne soit pas présent au repas.

« Les cadeaux… le traiteur… le gâteau… la table… » Enuméra Ron avec ses doigts.

« Les bouteilles, on n'a pas choisi les bouteilles.

\- Avec la cave que tu as constitué, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

\- Il est hors de question de gaspiller mes meilleures bouteilles.

\- Et il est hors de question de proposer des vins de table dégueulasses alors qu'on ne fait pas la cuisine.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle le prix du traiteur ? » Marmonna le blond qui avait senti la note passer, sans oublier les cadeaux. « Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver… »

Le Serpentard quitta la pièce, laissant son amant achever la présentation de la table. Les invités devaient arriver dans un peu moins d'une heure. Cela leur laissait le temps de s'habiller et de se préparer psychologiquement. Il était terrorisé malgré tout ce que pouvait dire sa sœur pour le rassurer. Revoir l'intégralité de sa famille après tout ce temps lui paraissait insurmontable. Tout devait alors être parfait afin d'éviter la moindre remarque.

Après une dernière vérification, il monta à l'étage afin de se préparer, il fut rapidement retrouvé par Draco qui l'informa de ses choix de bouteilles. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, le Serpentard avait sélectionné quatre bouteilles de bons crus. Mais, alors que chacun se demandait ce qu'il allait porter - davantage Draco que Ron –ils entendirent du bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ce n'est pas l'heure… » Marmonna le roux en se dépêchant de glisser sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Il se dépêcha vers le salon où des éclats de voix s'élevaient. Avec surprise, il découvrit Harry et Olivier mais aussi leurs trois enfants. Harry était visiblement soucieux.

« Et bien, vous êtes en avance…

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas l'heure. » Sermonna le brun en jetant un regard ennuyé à son mari qui adopta une expression faussement étonnée.

« Effectivement, mais prenez vos aises. » Invita Ron en désignant le canapé alors qu'il priait pour que sa sœur arrive vite.

Il vit le couple marquer un temps d'arrêt devant les photos accrochées au-dessus de la cheminée. Rapidement, Draco arriva et salua les invités plus froidement qu'il aurait dû en tant qu'hôte. Il se dérida néanmoins en voyant le pauvre James embarrassé. Il était à peu près certain que l'ensemble de ses élèves allait faire profil bas en sa présence.

Peu de temps après, ce furent Molly et Arthur qui arrivèrent allégeant l'ambiance de ses sujets de conversation jusqu'à présent impersonnels. Il était particulièrement difficile de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de Dubois qui lançait régulièrement des piques à l'encontre du couple.

Heureusement ou non, les invités commencèrent à affluer et les discussions remplirent peu à peu le salon. Ron pouvait remercier Ginny qui s'était montrée joviale dès la première minute Bénis était-elle, elle et son caractère encore légèrement enfantin. La présence d'une quinzaine d'enfants et d'adolescents aidait à construire une atmosphère chaleureuse. Pourtant, les hôtes se sentaient exclus dans leur propre réception. Le couple servait les apéritifs, échangeant quelques mots avec chaque invité mais chaque fois que Ron ou Draco s'approchaient, une gêne palpable se faisait ressentir. Si bien qu'ils s'effacèrent, s'échangeant de temps à autre des regards ennuyés. Eux qui avaient participé des années auparavant aux repas familiaux, ils étaient comme des étrangers.

« Vous faites une tête d'enterrement, c'est Noël ! »

Le roux soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

« A moins de bourrer chaque personne présente, je ne vois pas comment faire…

\- Allez, une fois le ventre rempli ça ira mieux. » Tenta de rassurer la cadette.

Suivant le conseil de la Weasley, ils placèrent les invités autour de la table et débutèrent le repas qui sembla les séduire. Ron pouvait d'ailleurs sentir les mauvaises ondes de Draco lorsque celui-ci servait le vin, sans doute désespérait-il de voir disparaître ses précieuses bouteilles… Ils discutèrent principalement avec le couple Weasley et Ginny jusqu'au désert. Tout le monde s'était éparpillé dans le salon, créant des petits groupes. Les échanges de cadeaux n'allaient plus tarder.

« Albus n'est plus là ! » S'exclama sa petite sœur d'un air mécontent, l'enfant trépignait d'impatience depuis le début du repas.

Certains le cherchèrent du regard mais impossible de retrouver le petit brun parmi la marée principalement rousse. Soupirant, Draco entreprit de vérifier à l'étage, il espérait sincèrement que l'enfant n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue d'explorer le reste de la maison. Mais à peine il mit un pied dans les escaliers qu'il vit une silhouette assise en haut des marches.

« Mini Potter ? »

La silhouette sursauta.

« Ho professeur Malfoy, veuillez m'excuser !

\- Je ne suis pas encore ton professeur, par contre qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je… Réfléchissais. Je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de bruit, trop de monde, enfin j'imagine…

\- Etonnant vu la famille… » Marmonna l'homme avant de reprendre, « Il va pourtant falloir faire acte de présence pour les cadeaux, tu pourras te cacher après.

\- Hm. J'espère avoir mon livre de potions…

\- Merlin, un Potter intéressé par les potions, incroyable. Allez, bouge de là. »

L'enfant se leva et descendit les marches. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'homme celui-ci le vit rougir.

« Tes pères ne t'ont pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas fixer les gens ?

\- Olivier n'est pas mon père ! » Contra-t-il, « C'est juste que vous êtes impressionnant… J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur vous…

\- Me voilà ravi gamin. » Répliqua le blond d'une voix morne.

L'enfant rougit davantage, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se contenta de retourner dans le salon tandis que le Serpentard se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Oubliant l'étrangeté du mini Potter, il participa à l'échange des cadeaux. Certains souriaient hypocritement en lui tendant un présent, d'autres ne cachaient pas leur animosité à son égard. De même pour Ron. En majorité ils avaient reçu de la nourriture, le cadeau impersonnel par excellence.

Alors que les accolades et embrassades se multipliaient, Draco s'approcha de son amant et lui tendit un coffret noir et élégant dissimulé derrière un emballage minutieux dont seul le Serpentard avait le secret. Le roux fit un large sourire en découvrant un flacon de parfum dont il reconnut tout de suite la parfumerie.

« L'Artisan parfumeur ? Aurais-tu envie de retourner à Paris ?

\- J'ai abandonné l'idée de t'initier à la grande couture, mais au moins je t'ai appris à apprécier les bons parfums. »

Alors que le roux sortait le flacon du coffret, il lâcha un léger rire et aussitôt Draco en sut la raison.

« _Méchant loup_? Vraiment ? » Lut-il, il avait compris le nom malgré qu'il soit écrit en français.

Il porta le parfum à son nez, fronçant légèrement les sourcils durant son analyse.

« Les boisés sont mes préférés. Réglisse, miel et… Hm… J'ai un doute.

\- Mets-en. » L'incita-t-il.

Soulevant sa manche, il en mit sur l'intérieur de son poignet avant de le frotter contre sa gorge pour diffuser le parfum.

« Bois de noisetier ?

\- Bonne réponse.

\- Excellent choix, merci. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux sans pourtant oser s'approcher, embarrassés par le regard des invités, n'osant s'embrasser alors qu'Harry était à deux mètres d'eux. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco réalisa qu'ils s'étaient comportés tout au long de la soirée comme deux amis, deux colocataires parmi les nombreux couples. Spontanément, ils s'étaient imposé une distance. Cherchaient-ils à se cacher ? Le ridicule de la situation sauta aux yeux du Serpentard. Épuisé par ce constat, il le saisit par la nuque et l'attira dans un baiser. Le roux fut un premier temps surpris avant d'y participer.

« De rien. » Dit le Serpentard, satisfait.

Et pour cause, les invités les regardaient avec effarement comme si les voir si proches rendait réelle leur relation qu'ils refusaient de croire possible.

« Merlin enfin, je croyais que ça n'arriverait jamais ! » cria presque Ginny, tout sourire, son verre à la main.

Cela eut le mérite de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère alors que la femme s'approchait de son frère pour sentir le parfum contre sa gorge.

« Bon choix Draco.

\- Ginny, tu veux bien arrêter cette mascarade ? » Demanda las, Bill.

Bill qui avait toujours considéré Harry comme son petit-frère, avait du mal à tolérer la présence de Malfoy. Le fait de voir sa sœur agir si naturellement l'agaçait particulièrement.

« Nous n'avons pas vu Ron depuis des années et Harry a refait sa vie, faut-il continuer à en faire tout un drame ?

\- Tu étais la première à en vouloir à Malfoy.

\- Certes mais pouvons-nous juste nous accorder sur le fait que Draco fait toujours partie de la famille et que Ron est dans une relation stable ? »

Le Gryffondor resta stupéfié par le discours de sa sœur, ils avaient souvent été en compétition dans leur jeunesse, la voir si posée et déterminée lui allait en plein cœur.

« Cela reste à prouver la relation stable, avec la gueule qu'il traîne… » Se fit entendre le ton moqueur de Dubois.

« Pardon ? »

Un silence embarrassé envahit la pièce. Harry était particulièrement perturbé par le comportement irrespectueux de son mari.

« Papa, on peut tester le balai de James ? S'il te plait ! » S'exclama subitement Albus qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la soirée.

« Quoi mais tu détestes le Quidditch…

\- Ce serait cool ! » Affirma alors Lily.

« Je… Je suppose que oui… » Émit finalement Harry, déconcerté.

« Cool, tous dehors ! »

Aussitôt la petite rousse se leva et le reste de ses cousins, cousines la suivirent dans le jardin pour fuir la mauvaise ambiance. Draco eut l'étrange impression qu'Albus avait volontairement brisé le silence. Il se jura de lui offrir un manuel de potions avant son départ.

« Dubois, tu me feras le plaisir de quitter immédiatement les lieux. » Exigea calmement le Gryffondor mais dont la colère était palpable.

« Alors que les enfants viennent juste de sortir s'amuser ?

\- Harry peut rester s'il le souhaite mais il est hors de question que tu restes ici. »

Les hommes se jaugèrent avant que Dubois ne se détourne et ne se dirige vers la cheminée tandis qu'Harry lui avait fait silencieusement comprendre qu'il restait. Après son départ, Ginny ne cacha pas satisfaction alors qu'Harry s'excusait. Il avait rarement connu son mari aussi exécrable.

Une chose était certaine, la soirée avait été éprouvante pour les hôtes qui se retrouvèrent seuls sur les coups des deux heures du matin. Le couple avait rangé sommairement la maison, trop épuisé mentalement pour faire le grand ménage. Assis négligemment contre le canapé ils observaient la pagaille.

« On a frôlé le massacre…

\- Seulement frôlé ? » Répéta Draco en attrapant la bouteille de Champagne qui se trouvait sur la table basse afin de vérifier s'il n'en restait pas. Il n'y avait plus une goutte. « Huit bouteilles pour ça… Ça m'achève. »

Il vit à côté Ron en train de gigoter avant qu'il ne sorte quelque chose de sa poche qu'il lança. Draco réussit de justesse à réceptionner une petite boite rectangulaire.

« On a été interrompus mais joyeux Noël ! »

L'esprit légèrement brouillé par la demi-bouteille qu'il avait bu tout au long de la soirée, Draco pensa un instant avoir autre chose entre les mains si bien qu'il resta quelque peu surpris en découvrant une paire de boutons de manchettes en argent. Il se reprit rapidement.

« Elles sont magnifiques, finalement tu as retenu mes leçons. » Dit-il en se redressant difficilement pour venir l'embrasser.

« Tout n'est pas perdu. » Souffla Ron contre ses lèvres avant d'attirer le Serpentard contre lui, « Je t'aime.

\- Et moi donc. »

Profitant des senteurs du parfum qu'il lui avait offert, Draco se dit que finalement, cette histoire de mariage n'était pas le plus important tant qu'ils restaient ensemble. Ron était vraisemblablement devenu l'homme de sa vie dans le sens où il se voyait définitivement vieillir avec lui.

X

Il fallut attendre qu'ils aient cinquante ans pour que Ronald fasse sa demande, le tout au détour d'une phrase alors qu'ils étaient frigorifiés au fin fond du Canada lors de leurs vacances. Bien loin des portraits romantiques, la situation les avait fait rire, davantage encore lorsque Draco avoua connaître les attentions de son compagnon depuis des années.

* * *

Fin du recueil ! J'espère que vous avez aimé les aventures de Ron et Draco.

Je tiens à préciser que le bashing d'Olivier n'est pas voulu, il faut se dire qu'on ne connaît pas grand chose de sa relation avec Harry durant ses années de déprime. Olivier ne peut juste pas supporter Draco dans cette histoire mais j'apprécie réellement ce personnage.

A bientôt sur d'autres projets.


End file.
